Together Forever!
by Maddiejane94
Summary: If you read The Second Story of Melody and Liked it then you'll Like Together Again! Continuing Melody's Adventure but this time she has to survive...High School! Find out what happens in this new tale of Higurashi Melody-San! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: My first Day

**Together Forever!**

**Chapter 1**

"**First Day of High School!" **

**Girl: *Stands outside the classroom and the teacher calls her in* (Remember me? I'm Melody Higurashi the owner of the Crazy Locket. While in Elementary School I transformed into Lovely Dancer with Pixie, Cute Kitty with Kit, Angel Warrior with Rin, Elemento Devil with Diva, Elemento Tomboy with Tommy, and Elemento Star Lighter with Star. The Former Guardians are in Middle School now and there are new Guardians. I still hang out with the Former Guardians at the Royal Garden sometimes. The Former King's Chair: Hotori Tadase. The Second Generation Former Queen's Chair: Mashiro Rima. Third Generation Jack's Chair also the first Generation Queen's Chair: Nagihiko Fujisaki. Rikka-Chan is the Queen's Chair now. Hikaru-Kun once his egg hatched he became the King's Chair. Yaya-Chan is still the Ace's Chair. Kairi-Kun is there helping her raise the younger Guardians and keep Josh known as the future Jack's Chair in order. Amu-Chan, Rima-Chan, Tadase-Kun, and Nagi are in Middle School. Kukai is in the same grade as me. So he's at High School too. Utau is one year older than us and like always Ikuto is three years older so he's a Senior student.) *She slides the door open and walks in completely confident and the whole class stares at her surprised* **

**Teacher: Everyone this is Melody Higurashi the new Transfer Student be nice to her and give her a warm welcome. **

**Melody: *Scans the class for her big brother or Ikuto and her gaze meets with Sapphire eyes in the back of the classroom and Melody's Charas mostly Kit smiles huge* (Ikuto is in my class. Whew and I was worried I'd have problems.) **

**Teacher: Want to say anything to the class Higurashi-San? **

**Melody: My name is Melody Higurashi and I live with my Mother's best friend so her family has been my family since I was a baby. *The Girls start whispering about her and a girl in the back sees Ikuto staring deeply at her and Melody Closes her eyes then smiles and opens them again* **

**Teacher: Now to find the perfect seat for you? *Looks at her seat chart* The only empty Seat is the one next to Tsukiyomi Ikuto-Kun. *The Teacher Smiles at her self* Ikuto-Kun is the Midnight Blue Haired Boy with the V-Violin on his Shoulder. **

**Melody: Okay. *She walks down the isle towards the seat next to Ikuto's and she gives him a smile that she thinks only he can see but the girl in the seat on the other side of him sees it and glares at Melody but she doesn't notice it and Melody sits down and her charas talk with Yoru* **

**Pixie: Melody-Chan looks cute in her new uniform! **

**Kit: But Ikuto looks Cuter! *Hearts in her eyes* **

**Yoru: But Ikuto's Classes go on forever and they are boring. With you guys here Ikuto won't have to listen to the Teacher-Nya. **

**Melody: *She looks at her notepad and smiles* (I'm in High School for the first time. It seems fun already and this afternoon I'll Meet Utau and Kukai at the front gate with Ikuto too.) **

**Break Time! **

**Melody: Class will start when we return! *She poses like she always does and her charas float next to her* **

**Before New Scene! **

**Ikuto: We'll get through this together Melody! *They lock Arms and Pose ((Girly I know but it seemed fun I guess))* Welcome Back! **

**New Scene: After Class At The End Of The Day! **

**Melody: Whew that was boring. **

**Ikuto: I occupied myself. **

**Melody: Yeah by staring at me. *Whispers to him so no one hears* Its hard to concentrate. **

**Ikuto: And? Its fun for me. **

**Melody: That's the point for you. I'd better get to my locker I'll meet you at the front Gate that where I'm meeting Kukai and Utau. **

**Ikuto: Okay but watch out some girls and guys were staring at you during class. *Melody stands up and she grabs her bag and slides it over her shoulder and she leaves the room with her Charas at her heels* **

**Girl: *Looks at Ikuto who still stares at the door* Tsukiyomi-Kun? **

**Ikuto: Huh? Madoski-San? **

**Girl: *Alynn Madoski* That girl it's the girl you told me about isn't it? **

**Ikuto: Yeah. **

**Alynn: Then I guess I'll be her friend since I'm your friend too. *She gets up and grabs her bag and leaves with an evil smile on her face and she stops at a group of boys from her class* Hey guys can I ask you for some help with a problem? **

**Guy 1: Depends what it is Alynn.**

**Alynn: Just the new girl. I want you all to get her out of the way slowly while I pretend to be her friend. **

**Guy 2: Sounds tempting how much will you pay? **

**Alynn: As much as you feel to fit all of your minds but can't go over all my money got it? **

**Guy 3: *Looks at the other guys* Fine we're in what do we do? **

**Alynn: Easy… Make Ikuto-Kun brake up with her. **

**Guy 1: That's the girl Bad luck Tsukiyomi is dating? I thought she was an Elementary school kid? **

**Alynn: According to him she came from another country in which she's three years younger than she actually is. **

**Guy 2: Then lets see how this Country Girl can take us guys. *The three guys head down the hall where Melody stands whispering to her charas* **

**Melody: Ikuto and everyone is waiting at the front gates so I can't be late. *Pixie hears the guys coming up behind Melody and she turns* **

**Pixie: Melody-Chan your in trouble! Don't turn around! **

**Kit: I'll go get Ikuto! *She flies away to find Ikuto and when she does she finds him leaving the classroom* Ikuto! **

**Ikuto: *Looks towards her* Huh? **

**Yoru: What's Wrong Kit? **

**Kit: Melody-Chan was getting her things when some guys from your class came towards her they pulled her towards the boys locker room! **

**Ikuto: She always gets herself into trouble. *He Runs down the hall ignoring the teachers telling him to walk* **

**Mean While At The Front Gate…**

**Utau: Where are they? **

**Kukai: Hmm? Maybe they left already. **

**Utau: No stupid Melody-Chan would never leave when I told her I'd walk with her. **

**Kukai: What's keeping them then? **

**Utau: I don't know but I bet Alynn does. *She looks towards Alynn who has a smirk on her face and Utau walks over to her* Where's my Brother and the new girl? **

**Alynn: I already know who she really is Tsukiyomi Utau. To answer your question the last I saw Melody she was walking towards the guys Gym locker with three guys and Ikuto was running after her. **

**Utau: Melody-Chan would never do anything like that. What did you do? **

**Alynn: Like you told me when I met Ikuto… What's mine is mine and Ikuto is mine so that short little fourteen year old can go back to where ever she came from. I will get Ikuto to love me even if I have to kill her to do so. *She throws her head back and laughs* Then nothing will stand between me and Ikuto. *She walks away leaving Utau and Kukai shocked* **

**Mean While in the Boys Locker Room….**

**Guy 1: Your pretty cute you know. I can see why Tsukiyomi likes you. **

**Melody: *She glares at him while the other two guys hold her still* (Ikuto where are you?) *The Locket Chimes in a calling way* **

**Guy 2: Well he won't want you after he hears the boss's words. **

**Guy 3: And to make it truth we only have one thing to do and that's get rid of you for the boss. **

**Melody: I'd back away if I were you…**

**Guy 1: Who's going to make us girly? You? Ha! Your in the wrong position to be telling us what to do. **

**Melody: *Laughs* I wasn't talking about me doing anything I was talking about him. *She nods her head towards the locker room door where an Angry Ikuto stands* (Ikuto what's wrong?) **

**Guy 3: Looks like your out numbered Tsukiyomi Ikuto. **

**Ikuto: *Looks at him and Glares* No I'm not. We are even. **

**Utau: *Steps into through the door with Kukai at her heels* Your not harming Melody-Chan in anyway so let go. **

**Kukai: If you don't you'll have to deal with the Teachers. **

**Guy 1: You talk big for a girl younger than us. **

**Utau: I say again let Melody-Chan go and Ikuto-Oni-Chan might Forgive you. **

**Guy 2: Who's going to make us again? **

**Guy 3: We aren't letting this girly go. **

**Utau: You lost your chances. *Ikuto Disappears and reappears in front the guy standing in front of Melody and he Punches him in the face while Utau goes for the guy holding Melody's left arm and Kukai goes for the guy holding Melody's right arm and while the three guys are confused of what hit them Utau and Kukai pull Melody out of the room with Ikuto on their heels and when they get to the front gate Utau tackles Melody with a hug* Did they hurt you? **

**Melody: No they just said stupid things mostly about who told them to drag me there. I was pretty shocked though when you and Kukai came in behind Ikuto. *She looks over at Ikuto who's eyes are still full of Anger and she looks at the ground* **

**Utau: How about we walk home together tomorrow it looks like you two need to talk. *Kukai and Utau wave as the two leave Melody and Ikuto alone and he grabs her hand and pulls her* **

**Melody: Huh? Uh? Ikuto what's wrong your never this angry. **

**Ikuto: *Ignores her and continues to pull her and soon they end up at the place they always hung out in the park* hmm. **

**Melody: The Place Ikuto used to play his violin for me and its where he… (Not long after I met him and we shared the blood exchange we were sitting in the grass when he asked if I would mad if he did something really stupid and I didn't know what he meant until after h-he kissed me. But at least I shared my first kiss with the one I truly love but he seems angry at me.) If it makes you feel better they surprised me I didn't have time to run… They forcibly dragged me. **

**Ikuto: You think I'm mad you? *He stays standing in front of her with his back to her* I'm mad at those guys! They almost hurt you! I ran as fast as I could to get to you before anything happened! If they would have succeeded I wouldn't have just punched them I might have ripped their heads off! No one ever harms you that way! Your only fourteen! They would have been Kicked out of school and put in jail if they succeeded! Don't you understand that? *Melody looks at the ground and her charas have sad looks on their faces* I'm your boyfriend and your mom left me in charge of protecting you! I always want to protect you! *Melody closes her eyes and takes a step towards Ikuto and grabs his hand* Huh? **

**Melody: I know that! I want you to protect me! But those guys might tell the whole school about us… Its not the guys you should be worrying about hurting me it's the girls that might be your fans. It might be them who hurt me. I want you to stay by my side! *Ikuto stares down at her while she has tears sliding down her cheeks* I Love you Ikuto… **

**Ikuto: Melody… *He Kisses her and she continues to have tears slide down her cheeks* I won't let them near you. **

**Melody: *She dries her tears and smiles at him* I know well I'd better go to the Royal Garden the younger Guardians are having a meeting and they invited me and the other Guardians. **

**Ikuto: Okay be careful. **

**Melody: Aren't I always? *She laughs* Don't answer that. **

**Ikuto: Wasn't going to. *She walks away and she waves* **

**Later….**

**Melody: Sorry I'm late! *She runs into the Royal Garden and she smiles at everyone* **

**Yaya: Melody-Chi! *Hugs Melody along with everyone else* Come back to elementary! I can't take this! **

**Melody: Yaya-Chan calm down. *Places a hand on Yaya-Chan's head and smiles* You know we older Guardians had to graduate or we wouldn't have been able to trust you all to be the Guardians. You have Rikka-Chan, Hikaru-Kun, Josh-Kun, and Ka- Kairi-Kun! *She smiles at her younger friend* Why didn't you tell me you were returning to Seiyo Academy? **

**Kairi: Yaya-San wanted me to surprise you. **

**Yaya: Yeah! Yaya-Tan wanted to surprise all the Guardians! **

**Melody: Well we're surprised! **

**Yaya: But since he came Josh-Kun has to wait until he graduates. **

**Josh: I would have made a great Jack's Chair! Why'd Sanjou-Kun have to come back?**

**Melody: Josh its time you learn what you taught me. **

**Josh: Nee-San what does that mean? **

**Melody: It means call Kairi-Kun by his name not his last name! You can even put Sempai on it since he's your Sempai! But call him Kairi-Kun! **

**Amu: what's wrong with Melody-Sempai? **

**Pixie: *Whispers in Amu-Chan's Ear while the others whisper in the other's ear* something happened on her first day. **

**Amu: Huh? Melody-Chan what happened? **

**Rima: Yeah are you okay? **

**Nagi: Melody-Chan? **

**Tadase: We're friends and we can help. **

**Melody: No you can't. Its just a problem with some guys but Ikuto, Kukai, and Utau took care of it. **

**Amu: What happened? *Rima and her gives Melody the "Speak up or we'll play good cop and Bad Cop on you"* **

**Melody: Fine! Someone got a little jealous and sent thugs after me but they were some of the students in my class so I assume someone in my class is responsible. **

**Yaya: Time for us to do a full investigation! As the new big sister of the Guardians I have to look after my friends! Younger Guardians! We are going to investigate Melody-Sempai's Problem! **

**Rikka: Right! **

**Amu: We can help too! We can ask for the day off since students get the same freedom they do in elementary school. So keep your phone on vibrate! **

**Melody: You guys are the best! **

**Amu: Just believe in us! **

**Melody: I will! *She freezes and Rikka-Chan nods at her* Let's go! **

**Pixie: Star Hotaru-Chan you two better have Melody-Chan and Rikka-Chan transform! **

**Both: Right! *Both float by their owners* **

**Melody: My Heart, **

**Rikka: My Heart,**

**Both: Unlock! *Both are surrounded by light* **

**Melody: *Star spins around and goes in her egg then enters Melody's body and Melody spins around and her outfit appears along with her accessories and she winks and Poses* **

**Rikka: *Her sun dials appear along with her outfit and she hops her around and everything else appears and she poses* **

**Both: Character Transformation: **

**Melody: Elemento Star Lighter! **

**Rikka: Pure Feeling! ((First Appearance of Pure Feeling in my story!)) **

**Melody: *They land in front of where the X-eggs are causing problems with Nekidou-Sensei and some students and run over to them and stand in front of them* Don't worry kids! **

**Kids: Wow! She's Pretty! **

**Nekidou: That is no other then Pure Feeling and Elemento Star Lighter. The school Super heroes. *Melody gives him "Why Superheroes" Look and he smiles* Hit it Girls! **

**Melody: Right! *She jumps and she floats above the X-eggs and se nods to Rikka-Chan* High time we knew what they were saying Rikka-Chan! **

**Rikka: Right! They don't want to change. Their owners just moved here and they don't want to change. **

**Melody: *Melody looks over and she notices two students sitting on the ground zoned out* Twins? **

**Rikka: Its okay to change! You change every day to fit your new surroundings! Once you get friends you'll start to believe in them and you'll be better off! Believe in yourself and others! **

**Melody: (Rikka-Chan's Right! I should believe in everyone even those guys from today! I have to believe in everyone to fit my new surroundings!) *She starts to glow and her item appears* Starlight Navigation! *She lands by Rikka-Chan and nods* Now Rikka-Chan! **

**Rikka: Right Double Open Hearto! **

**Both: Negative Hearto, Lock On: Open Hearto! *They purify the X-eggs and fly away as the students cheer them on and they land in front of the Royal Garden* Nice Job! **

**Amu: How'd it go? **

**Melody: A-Okay Amu-San!**

**Rikka: We're getting stronger every time Amu-Sempai!**

**Amu: Good! *She smiles and everyone's chara floats next to her and the picture freezes* **

**Chapter 2**

"**The full investigation starts Today!" **

**Melody: *Walks towards the High school and when she walks into the gates she sees the three guys waiting* Good morning my weird fan boys. **

**Guy 1: Who said we were your fan boys? **

**Melody: hmm? It was easy to tell considering you didn't harm me much cuz you were afraid of Ikuto. Let's start over… The names Higurashi Melody-San. *She smiles and holds out a hand to the guys* **

**Guy 1: Uh? I'm Brandon. *Brandon* **

**Guy 2: I'm Lois. *Lois* **

**Guy 3: The names Tyler. *Tyler* **

**Melody: *Each shake her hand* So I know I might sound a little strange asking this but who was it that asked you to do that yesterday? **

**Brandon: She's a close friend to Tsukiyomi-Kun. She doesn't like you at all Higurashi-San. **

**Melody: Hmm? What's her name? **

**Brandon: She's called Alynn Madoski-San. She's the top popular girl in school. You have no choice but to listen to her. **

**Melody: *She smirks* And with that I hope we can be friends. Just don't listen to her please all I want is to fit in. **

**Tyler: So are you dating Tsukiyomi-Kun? **

**Melody: Yeah but keep it a secret. **

**Lois: Kinda figured as how he's glaring at us right now. **

**Melody: He's just protective. He was an old friend before I met him. **

**Tyler: How was he an old friend? **

**Melody: You see I knew him when I was little and it turned out we met again when we grew up. Though we didn't recognize each other at first. So now you know a bit about me and him so if Madoski-Chan tries to get you guys to hurt me again ignore her please. *The guys nod and salute her and she turns around and Ikuto is right behind her* Waa! Don't do that Ikuto. **

**Ikuto: Your making friends with these jerks? **

**Melody: Ikuto stop being mean they are sorry for what they did and they want to be friends. Trust me its better if they are friends so I more people to help me stop whoever made them and I know who. I'll see you later! *She runs of him leaving him confused and she ducks under a tree* Rima-Chan did you get all of that? **

**Rima: You bet Melody-Chan. Nagi and I are on stand by if anything happens. **

**Melody: So where is everyone else hiding? **

**Rima: Wait a second you saw us even though we are hiding? **

**Melody: exactly you guys aren't hiding very well. **

**Rima: We have Nekidou-Sensei on stand-by to help us out too. **

**Melody: You might need him if one of the teachers catch you. **

**Nagi: That's not a problem. The School President is helping us out with that too. **

**Melody: Right have fun. **

**Later…**

**Melody: *She stands at the gates waiting for Ikuto and the other two and Utau joins her and Alynn Madoski walks over to them* Huh? **

**Utau: Madoski-San? *She looks at Alynn with a mean look* **

**Alynn: Hi Melody-San I was wondering if we can be friends since I am Ikuto-Kun's best friend too. **

**Melody: (I get it this is a trick! Sure I can play along Madoski-San and that's what I'll call you too.) That's okay I guess. **

**Utau: (I don't get it maybe she'll tell me later.) Sure but if Melody-San is going to be your friend then I am too. **

**Melody: *Gives Utau the "Thanks I'll tell you what my plan is later" look without Alynn seeing and she smiles at Alynn* It'd be fun to be your friend Madoski-San. *She shakes hands with Alynn who smiles nicely but both Melody and Utau know its not a real smile then Alynn walks away and when she's far enough Melody whispers to Utau* My plan is that I'm having her as my friend to figure out her plan. Like Mama always says Keep your Friends close and your Enemies closer. **

**Utau: I'm right there next to you Melody-San! **

**Melody: Okay you all can come out now. *The Guardians surround her and Utau has a confused look on her face* It was just an act and I had the guardians as back-up. **

**Rikka: It was fun! **

**Mean While….**

**Alynn: Hey boys you messed up yesterday but I'm willing to give you a second chance. **

**Tyler: Not gonna happen. There's nothing wrong with Melody-San. **

**Alynn: Your going by first names? She's the enemy! **

**Lois: No you're the enemy Alynn. Can't you understand that Melody-San and Ikuto-Kun are happy? **

**Alynn: I will not lose to the likes of her! She can't have Ikuto! I won't let her! *She watches Melody and Ikuto smile and walk hand in hand* Even if I have to pull out every would-be self starting with hers. *She taps her nails on the tree she's hiding behind* **

**Mean While…**

**Ikuto: So your friends with the guys who tried to do that stuff to you and your friends with Madoski-San? **

**Melody: Yeah but I know it was her who hired them. **

**Voice: *Melody hears it but Ikuto doesn't* You think he really loves you? He's just playing you. **

**Melody: (He's just playing me but he loves me…) *She feels a sharp pain in her chest and she grips it and Ikuto looks down at her* **

**Ikuto: Melody are you okay? **

**Melody: (No! Ikuto loves me not only because he holds the lost Key only because I'm the only one who makes him smile! I get my strength from that!) **

**Voice: But why do you need strength when Ikuto is the one who is the one who protects you because you hold the Crazy Locket? He only loves you because he has the Lost Key he never wanted it. He never wanted you. **

**Melody: (That's not true!) *Kit's egg starts to close on her* **

**Kit: Melody-San! Ikuto loves you not only because you have the Crazy Locket but because you are you! Its not a game! Remember all your good times! When you first met! **

**Flash Back…**

**Little Melody: Just because I don't have any brother and sisters doesn't mean I have to be lonely but I do get Lonely once in awhile. **

**Little Ikuto: Continues to smile that way because one day I'll make sure your never lonely. Just wait a little longer. **

**Little Melody: *Smiles* Okay Ikuto-Oni-Chan!**

**Kit's Voice: Your Second Meet. **

**Light Flashes…..**

**Melody: What's with the freaky cat ears? **

**Ikuto: You smell of eggs. **

**Melody: My eggs… What do you want with my Eggs! *She runs towards him and they stare into each other's eyes and they end up on the with Ikuto above her and her under him as they stare into each other's eyes* Embryo? What exactly is the Embryo and why does Josh say you're the enemy? I don't believe that. **

**Kit's Voice: Your First Kiss! **

**Light Flashes…**

**Melody: *Ikuto sits next to her and takes her hand* I don't even understand Kit at all. **

**Ikuto: Would you still love me if I did something stupid? **

**Melody: Stupid? How exactly? **

**Ikuto: Stupid like this. *He leans towards her and Kisses her with all of Love behind the Kiss and Melody Kisses him back* **

**Kit: There are many other times when you and Ikuto were always together and he'd tell you the truth so many times. **

**In the Present…**

**Ikuto: I love you Melody only you. **

**Melody: *She opens her eyes and her eyes meet with Sapphire Blue eyes* Ikuto? **

**Ikuto: *He surprises her by Kissing her and when he pulls away he smiles ((Its really a smile I love his rare smiles!)) and Melody looks at him confused* don't listen to whoever is telling you otherwise. **

**Pixie: Melody-Chan! **

**Melody: Huh? *Realizes there's an X-egg above them and before she reacts Ikuto grabs her and jumps out of the way* Thanks Ikuto. *She stands in front of Ikuto who has an arm around her waist* I don't know who's doing this but I can tell you this! There is nothing that can tear the Crazy Locket and Lost Key apart! Kit! *Kit returns to normal and she nods* Ikuto! *Ikuto nods too* My Loving Heart, **

**Ikuto: My Loving Heart, *Tadase-Kun, Amu-San, Rima-San, Nagi, and Utau run up to them and transform too* **

**Tadase: My heart, **

**Amu: My Heart, **

**Rima: My heart, **

**Nagi: My heart, **

**Utau: My Heart, **

**All: Unlock! *Light Flashes* **

**Melody: *Fur appears on her body, arms, and legs and her ears and tail appear and a bell collar appears on her neck and tail and she winks and Poses* He, He! **

**Ikuto: *His outfit appears along with two gloved claws on his hands and his ears and tail appear and he Poses* Ha! **

**Tadase: *His outfit appears along with his staff and he poses* Heya! **

**Amu: *Her Outfit appears along with a pink hat, a heart on her hat and a ribbon ties on her neck and her sneakers appear and she winks then hops around and poses* he, he! **

**Rima: *Her Clown outfit appears along with her female clown boots, her gloves, and a big red bow on her head and she poses* Ha! **

**Nagi: *His outfit appears and his ribbons spread out and he poses* Ya! **

**Utau: *Her Dress appears and her wings spread out and she smiles and opens her eyes and poses* ha! **

**All: Character Transformation: **

**Melody: Wild Lynx Female Lover! **

**Ikuto: Wild Lynx Male Lover! **

**Tadase: Platinum Royal! **

**Amu: Amuleto Hearto!**

**Rima: Clown Drop! **

**Nagi: Yamato Maihime! **

**Utau: Seraphic Charm! **

**Melody: Everyone! Just in time! Looks like we'll need everyone's combinations for these ones! **

**Ikuto: Then lets purify some X-eggs. *Smiles at Melody who nods* **

**Melody: Right! **

**Tadase: That's right! **

**Amu: Yay! **

**Nagi: Okay. **

**Rima: Sure. **

**Utau: Mine really isn't a combination since its just me. **

**Melody: Have you forgotten about ours as Seraphic Charm and Female Lover? The combined love between the sister and girlfriend of the Lost Key. *She smiles and Utau Nods* Okay Ikuto and I first! **

**Ikuto: Right Melody. *Their rods appear and Melody spins on it while Ikuto just gets ready and they hold them both to the sky* **

**Both: By the Love between us and the Rods we hold: Soul Lover's Rod! **

**Tadase: Amu-San! *She nods* **

**Both: The Bond between us: Platinum Hearto! **

**Nagi: Rima-San! *She nods too* Charming!**

**Rima: Beauty! **

**Both: Queen's Waltz! **

**Utau: Melody-San! *Melody and Ikuto's Group purifies and Melody runs over to Utau* ((The First Appearance of their Loving Bond they share from Loving Ikuto!)) Singer! **

**Melody: Normal Girl! **

**Both: The Loving Bond we Share Realize: Loving Angels! *They Purify all the X-eggs and they return to normal* **

**Melody: Nice Job Utau! You guys too. *She laughs with the Guardians and Utau* **

**Rima: Next time you call us when Ikuto-Sempai is being overprotective. **

**Utau: *Blushes when Melody looks at her* What? I had to tell her she forced it out. Her and Amu-Chan. **

**Melody: Its okay. **

**Rima: But you'd better tell us! *She gives Melody her usual Death Glare and Melody nods* **

**Melody: I will don't worry! *She hugs her short friend and has an arm around Nagi* **

**Nagi: Did something happen that your not telling us? **

**Melody: Now that you mention it there was something I wanted to tell you all. *She pulls out an envelope* I got this in the mail. *She holds it out and everyone looks at with her* It was addressed to me. In it is a letter from my mom. **

**Rima: Which one? **

**Melody: The Real one. *Everyone gasps and Ikuto actually looks over to them* She wants me to go home but she wants to meet all my friends. **

**Utau: Is it safe? **

**Melody: 100 percent she says. **

**Amu: Then I'm guessing your taking us all to see her?**

**Melody: Yeah but the letter wasn't the only thing she sent. *She snaps her fingers and a truck appears and the doors open revealing a dressing room with maids in it* It turns out she sent a dressing room full of Princess Clothes! **

**Rima: What does that mean? **

**Melody: It means pick your favorite because you need to impress my mother! Don't worry there's a male part too. **

**Tadase: That's good to hear. **

**Melody: *She looks at Ikuto who closes his eyes as she pleads with her eyes* Oh come on! **

**Ikuto: What difference does it make for us to dress up she must want you back Melody you know that right? **

**Melody: Ikuto? *She looks at the ground* Even if she says that my life is here. Nothing will take me from my friends. Even if I like my new wardrobe. Oh just in case… *She holds up her Camera* Utau-San. Ikuto. Tadase-Kun. When we were kids we got a picture so now lets take one of us grown up. **

**Utau: Great idea! **

**Amu: I'll take the picture! **

**Melody: Actually since I knew all of you I'd kinda like to get one of you all grown up. *She stands in front of Ikuto with Utau on her left and Tadase on her right and they all smile except Ikuto and Amu takes the picture* There now Amu-Chan! *Takes a picture of Amu* Rima-San! *Takes a picture of Rima* Nagi. *Takes a picture of Nagi* I'll get the others later. *She smiles and without realizing it Amu grabs her camera and takes a picture of her* Amu-Chan! *The Picture Freezes of the Picture of the four teens* **

**Chapter 3**

"**Visiting My Real Mom and Deciding if I should go home!" **

**Melody: What if she doesn't like me? (Oh I hope she likes me.) **

**Utau: I look great! **

**Amu: I look like Amuleto Spade! **

**Yaya: I look like a baby Princess!**

**Tadase: Why do I have a mini crown? **

**Kiseki: Tadase-Kun you look a King! **

**Tadase: Liar. **

**Kiseki: Uh? **

**Amu: No he's right! **

**Melody: *She looks at Ikuto who is staring out the window* (If Mama asks me to return home I'll have to say no right? My life is with Ikuto. I want to stay by his side. Ikuto and I will always be together right? Things are even more in stake then just me going home and leaving Ikuto. I have my friends and Jamie-Chan to look forward to. I wish I knew my answer.) *Jamie-Chan holds her arms out for Melody and Alice hands her to Melody and whispers something in the process* **

**Alice: I hope you make the right choice to stay with us because Jamie-Chan needs her Nee-San whether you're her real Nee-San or not. **

**Melody: *Jamie-Chan giggles at her* (Mama Alice is right. I can't leave Jamie-Chan. She's my adopted baby sister I have to be here for her. Help her through boy problems and everything. She's counting on me to help her.) *She hugs her little sister and without realizing it Melody has tears sliding down her cheeks* (I don't want to leave Jamie-Chan or anyone else. The guardians all need me. And I need them.) **

**Later…..**

**Announcer: The Return of Princess Melody has finally come! All the way from Japan with her friends by her side I present to you Melody Rockefeller Princess of India! *Melody stands there looking at the crowd who cheers for her* Say something your majesty.**

**Melody: Uh? *Closes her eyes and she feels Ikuto's warm hand on hers and she smiles and opens her eyes* My People! You've waited for my return for 13 years and now that I finally have returned you ask for me to take the throne. You also ask me to leave my life in Japan I see. But my life in Japan is far more what I want then royalty. *The Crowd gets quiet* You see I moved to Japan and found who I really want to be. I wanted to Dance, be told I'm loved, Face you all with Courage, Trust my friends to accept my choice, and Sing. But mostly I wanted a family who was normal. *Looks over at Alice, Papa, Josh, and Jamie-Chan* And I found Family with my mother's best friend. So tomorrow when you all ask me to take the crown I most-likely will say no. *She stands up* Because my home is with my true family and friends! *She turns and runs off the area they were standing on and she has tears sliding down her cheeks and Ikuto tries to follow her but the Guards stop him* **

**Ikuto: She needs to be calmed by me. **

**Lady: No she needs to be left alone. All Princesses are like that when they need to make the choice to be queen. **

**Utau: Oni-Chan is the only one who can calm her down! **

**Amu: Let Ikuto-Sempai go to her! *The Guards grab their arms and Ikuto jumps from the Guards Grasps and lands in front of the Lady* **

**Lady: Touch me and you'll leave without seeing Melody become Queen. *Melina***

**Ikuto: *Stares at her shocked* You can't go against her wishes. **

**Melina: Watch me. My Kingdom has waited 13 years for her to return and become queen and that is what she will do! **

**Alice: Melina-Chan what happened to you? **

**Josh: Lost in this dump must have changed her completely. **

**Alice: Josh-Kun! That's not nice. **

**Josh: You didn't say it wasn't true. **

**Alice: Its not! My best friend is the same girl who left to become Queen ten years ago. **

**Amu: Ten? You mean you abandoned your only Daughter when she was three years old? **

**Melina: Take them to their rooms. **

**Amu: But that's not fair! *Ikuto manages to get away from the guards once they get into the main room and he runs towards the room Melody stays in* Go! Tell her about her mother's plan! **

**Yaya: Go, Go Ikuto-Sempai! **

**Guards: Get back here! **

**Mean While…**

**Melody: *She sits on the rail looking down at the city and she hears something in her room like the door slamming shut and something being put in front of it* Huh? Ikuto? *Ikuto runs over to her* What's wrong? **

**Ikuto: Melody you have to disagree your Mom wants to force you to be Queen. *The Guards come in and grab Ikuto and when the group struggles to get Ikuto out Melody speaks up* **

**Melody: Let Ikuto go. **

**Guard 1: But your Majesty he disrespected your mother. **

**Melody: No Ikuto would never disrespect anyone. Now let him go. *The Guards don't let go* I am the Princess and I said let him go! *The Guards release Ikuto and bow and leave the room closing the door behind them and Ikuto feels Melody run into his chest* (I want him to stay with me.) Ikuto if I do become Queen I want you to stay. **

**Ikuto: Melody? **

**Melody: Please we made a Promise when we became our Couple Transformation and I don't care what my mother says I want you to stay forever. **

**Ikuto: We will be together forever Melody. **

**Melody: Together Forever and Always. *She looks up at him and he kisses her and when he pulls away he nods at her and she smiles* I love you Ikuto. **

**Ikuto: I love you too Melody. **

**Later the next day…**

**Melody: *She spins around in her long Blue Dress and Ikuto hugs her from behind* I don't think I like this one much. **

**Ikuto: I like it. **

**Melody: That's because you think I look cute in anything Ikuto. **

**Ikuto: Because you really do. **

**Melody: So explain about yesterday after I ran off? **

**Ikuto: J- *Melina comes and in and glares at Ikuto who moves to the side* **

**Melina: Thank you the Princess isn't really allowed to have a boy in her room but since she knows you won't do anything your lucky. **

**Melody: I'm still not saying I'll be Queen. **

**Melina: I don't see why. You look like I did when I first became Queen. Your father thought I looked Beautiful. **

**Melody: Oh yeah and to tell you the truth I won't see him here right? **

**Melina: Actually he is here. **

**Melody: I wasn't talking about Samuel. He's my father of course but he isn't my real father. **

**Melina: Your DNA was never matched but I have a feeling I know who your Father was even though I didn't marry him. I still gave birth to you. You look a lot like him too. **

**Melody: Still not going to be Queen so forget it. *She turns and goes into her Closet and Melina follows leaving Ikuto in the other room* **

**Melina: Is it because of that boy? **

**Melody: *She looks at the dresses in the room* Maybe it is Maybe it isn't. You never know do you? **

**Melina: He's not right for you! He's that Tsukiyomi Aruto's Son! He's bad luck! Did you see what happened to Tadase-Chan's ((Chan can be used for both Girls and Boys)) Grandmother and their dog Betty? That Violin caused it! **

**Melody: No it didn't! Tadase-Kun's Grandmother got sick because she grew old! Betty was dieing before Ikuto got there he was making sure Betty died in peace! That Violin is not evil! Its something I want my children to hear! Even if my children are Ikuto's. **

**Melina: Melody-Chan? **

**Melody: I love Ikuto and I'll always be by his side! **

**Melina: I didn't want to tell you this but if you don't take the throne the Kingdom will be taken over by someone who will make slaves of our people. You are our peoples last and only choice for a ruler. **

**Melody: *She looks down and her voice comes out quiet but not completely quiet* I once Read in a letter something a very wise person would have told me if they were with me. What it said was this: "I left so you could live the life you have now. I just hope one day you'll find your Key and he'll take care of you." I've found my Key and if you have me become Queen then I'll lose him and the Crazy Locket will lose its true power. Face the fact my life isn't being Queen its being with Ikuto. **

**Melina: I understand. *She turns and walks out and walks over to Ikuto* After your stay here its your job to look after my little girl. By the way… I expect grandchildren when she gets out of high school. Not just yet got it? **

**Ikuto: Huh? *His eyes follow her out of the room shocked and when he hears something he turns to the door to see Melody in a Purple dress* Wow. **

**Melody: Thanks but your right I look better in the Blue one. *Laughs and goes back into the closet and a few minutes later she emerges in the Blue dress and she has a small tiara on and she has white gloves on her hands that goes to her elbows and her high heels are light Blue and make her look Ikuto's height and his eyes widen more when he sees her* What? **

**Ikuto: Nothing you just look great. **

**Melody: Thanks. I'm still not sure about my answer though. I want to stay with you but my People need me. **

**Ikuto: I know I heard your mom. *He holds her to him* Make the right choice because no matter what it is I'll learn to live with it. Even if I have to be the King to make you and your people happy. **

**Melody: Thanks Ikuto. *She hugs him back then pushes him out of the room* Go get ready! **

**Ikuto: Okay, Okay I will. I love you Melody. **

**Melody: I love you too Ikuto. *She closes the door after he walks away* Let's get this over with girls! **

**Pixie: Melody-Chan looks like a real Princess! **

**Kit: But I bet Ikuto will look better in his tux he's going to get on! **

**Rin: Who said he was wearing a Tux? **

**Diva: Addressing her People with her friends everyone need to dress up even Ikuto-Kun. **

**Tommy: Its up to Melody-Chan now. **

**Star: Rin and I know her answer already. **

**Tommy: Really what is it? **

**Star: We can't say it's a secret. **

**Rin: Only Melody-Chan can tell you. **

**Melody: And that's not gonna happen till we get out there. **

**Later…**

**Announcer: Receiving the Crown today is Princess Melody! Your Majesty? *Nods to Melina* **

**Melina: My people on this day we gather to Crown my Daughter Melody to be Queen of India. *Holds up a Queen's Crown* Melody Rockefeller do you take this Crown to wear even through War and Peace? *Looks at Melody and the Crowd gets Quiet and Jamie-Chan holds her arms up to her Nee-San* **

**Melody: *Looks down at Jamie-Chan who has a sad look in her eyes and Melody continues to stare down at Jamie-Chan and does not move while she thinks* (I made a Promise to my friends that even if I came to this I would say no but now something else is in Stake. My happiness.) *She looks at Alice who nods and so does everyone else around the group and Ikuto just stares at her and she clears her throat and steps forward* My People I would just like to say that I-**

**Guy: You don't want the crowd your Majesty do you? **

**Melody: Huh? *Turns to see a Guy in a fancy outfit* **

**Melina: We still have until Sunset so hold off on it! **

**Guy: Why you haven't told her have you? **

**Melina: I was planning on doing so when her friends go home now bow to show your respect. **

**Guy: They should be bowing to me seeing I'm going to be King once little Melody accepts the Crown. **

**Melody: Mama? **

**Melina: He's your betrothed. He asked for your hand in marriage in exchange for keeping the peace between our two Kingdoms. **

**Melody: What? So this has all been a lie? **

**Melina: No. I wanted my baby girl to become Queen but then he came asking for your hand in Marriage to keep the truce we have. **

**Guy: So am I going to get it? **

**Melody: *She steps forward and Glares at him* No. Never. As long as I am here you'll never have the Kingdom or my hand in Marriage! **

**Guy: Then you just choose Death for your People. **

**Melody: You don't want to come near me. I'm not like all children. **

**Guy: Then you'll be perfect for a wife you should be a great Child Bearer. *He grabs her arm and Ikuto steps in between them* **

**Ikuto: Let go of Melody. **

**Guy: Who are you supposed to be? Her personal body Guard? **

**Ikuto: No just the love of her life. **

**Guy: This worthless brat actually fell in love. *Laughs* Impossible. **

**Utau: *Steps over to them* Let go of my Future Sister. **

**Melody: Utau-San? **

**Amu: *The Guardians and Josh step up* Let her go! **

**Josh: You'd better let my Nee-San go before Ikuto-Oni-Sama gets really angry. **

**Guy: What can worthless brats like you do to me? I am the betrothed Ruler of this Kingdom. **

**Melody: No your not. *She pulls her arm back and rubs her hand over her wrist and sees it was bruised a little but it didn't hurt* You will never be King! Never! Now either you get out of my mother's Kingdom or we'll show you we aren't worthless brats. Leave and never come back! And Stay away from my home! **

**Guy: You think a few harsh words will get me to leave? **

**Melody: Of course if you don't leave I'll make you. **

**Guy: Huh? **

**Melody: *She looks up and Smiles evilly* Have you ever heard of what happens after someone hears a Violin known to contain Bad Luck? **

**Guy: Huh? Bad Luck you say? There is no such thing. **

**Melody: Oh but there is… Tell him what happened to Betty Tadase-Kun? **

**Tadase: (Where are you going with this?) I can't recall anything oh wait you mean Betty's death? **

**Melody: Yeah that's the one. **

**Tadase: She died after listening to Ikuto-Oni-Chan's Violin. **

**Melody: Though his friends are not affected. Play for us Ikuto. **

**Ikuto: *Looks at her confused but he pulls out his violin and the guy gets nervous* What song Melody? **

**Melody: Any Song… *Ikuto starts to play and Melody notices its her song and she tries to not sing along* **

**Guy: Fine I'll Leave! *He turns and runs out of the Kingdom and Melody laughs after he leaves* **

**Melody: And that is how you get a bad away from your Kingdom Mama. See I told you it'd work. **

**Melina: You told me so many times and I didn't listen now I know the truth. *Ikuto finishes the song and puts his Violin away then Melody stands where her people can see her* **

**Melody: My People! I am sorry to say that I won't take over for my mother but after I've lived out my life in Japan I'll come home. But not just yet. **

**Melina: Until she returns I will continue to watch over you my people. **

**Melody: So your all in good hands. *Smiles and waves* **

**Later….**

**Melody: All is well as it ends well right? **

**Utau: I don't understand what did Ikuto playing his violin have to do with anything? **

**Yaya: Your Mama kept us locked in our rooms and Yaya didn't get any sweets! **

**Melody: Sorry but it was the only way to get things to go well. **

**Tadase: Well with what? **

**Amu: Yeah Spill it! **

**Rima: We want to know. **

**Nagi: You better tell us or you might not live another second with Tsukiyomi-San and Rima-Chan. **

**Melody: Okay you see when Mama sent the letter I wrote back my cell-phone number so we could work out the plan. **

**Yaya: What Plan? **

**Melody: Operation "Keep the Peace in India" You see it started with how things went out and when my stupid Betrothed finally made his appearance we were going to use Ikuto's Violin to drive him out of India. To make him feel like he was going to get cursed when Ikuto's Violin isn't harmful. **

**Alice: Your plan worked out perfectly Melody-Chan. **

**Jamie: Yay! Nee-San! *Melody holds Jamie-Chan* **

**Melody: Of course I had to have Mama and Jamie-Chan in on it. Papa was in on it too. As well as the School President and Dad of course. **

**Ikuto: Dad? **

**Melody: Yeah your Dad he said I could call him Dad didn't he? **

**Ikuto: Yeah. So all this was to get your betrothed off your mom's case? **

**Melody: Yes there really wasn't a reason for going except to help Mama with her problem. He won't be back ever again. **

**Ikuto: That's good to hear. **

**Melody: Yeah. *She hugs Ikuto's arm and he looks out the window while she lays her head on his arm* (Ikuto and I will never be separated. Never Ever.) *She smiles and the Picture Freezes* **

**Chapter 4**

"**Facing Madoski Alynn-San for the final time and getting her off my enemy side!" **

**Melody: Morning Ikuto. *She smiles and Ikuto puts his arm around her as they walk to school* **

**Ikuto: How'd you sleep? **

**Melody: Good. But I had the weirdest Dream. **

**Ikuto: What about? **

**Melody: You transformed with my Charas. **

**Ikuto: Huh? *He looks down at her and she laughs* **

**Melody: It was actually pretty funny you looked cute. **

**Ikuto: You had the weirdest dream. **

**Melody: Awe you can't say it wasn't funny! **

**Ikuto: It was. **

**Melody: Then Laugh a little Ikuto! **

**Ikuto: *Ikuto Chuckles and she smiles* there happy? **

**Melody: Yeah I am. *She sees Tyler, Lois, and Brandon and she runs over to them* Morning guys. **

**Tyler: Good Morning Higurashi-San. **

**Lois: Morning Higurashi-San. **

**Brandon: Morning. **

**Melody: So how was your break? **

**Tyler: Same old stuff video games and relaxing. **

**Brandon: Exactly Dude. **

**Lois: My Sister made me knit with her. *He shakes his head* I still have nightmares from it! **

**Melody: *She laughs* Knitting is kinda scary. **

**Lois: Higurashi-San you have Madoski-San looking at you. **

**Melody: Huh? *Runs over to her* Good Morning Madoski-San! **

**Alynn: Good Morning Melody-San. **

**Melody: How was your Break? **

**Alynn: terrible. My mom had me shop for Stamps with her and my Aunt. I never want to see a Stamp ever again. **

**Melody: *Laughs* Stamps are actually fun to use. **

**Alynn: Not when they have creepy animals on them! They freak me out! **

**Melody: Awe. Poor Alynn-Chan. But maybe it wouldn't have happened if you would have just let things alone when people are happy. *Alynn looks at her and she smiles* Its nothing lets get to class! *Pulls Alynn to class* **

**Later…**

**Melody: Class was fun today! **

**Alynn: Yeah it was. Hey want to hang out today? **

**Melody: Uh? Sure I guess. **

**Later…**

**Alynn: You see I've always been Ikuto-Kun's friend and I kept telling him I'd keep girls off of him and he accepted me as his friend but the truth is I've always liked him. I only kept girls off him for that reason and that reason only. But then you come and ruin my fun. **

**Melody: *She stands up and looks down at Alynn* Its not up to you to decide Ikuto's Happiness. His happiness is with the one he truly loves. He chose me and there is nothing you can really do to stop it. What do you say Alynn-Chan? Truce? *Holds out a hand and Alynn starts to take but slaps Melody's hand away* Huh? Alynn-Chan? **

**Alynn: The Difference between me and you is that I'm normal when you never will be Miss Princess Melody Rockefeller. **

**Melody: I'm a Princess so what? Ikuto will never love you because your normal he loves me because we make each other happy when we are together. Can't you just face that one fact? **

**Alynn: I wanted to be the one Ikuto hugs and tells he loves but then you come along into his life and ruin it! **

**Melody: Alynn-Chan? *Alynn looks up at her* You are clouded by feelings that will never happen release those feelings and be renewed by the Crazy Locket! *Melody nods at Star who nods too* My Heart, Unlock! *Melody stands in the Transformation Dimension and Star goes in her egg and enters Melody's body then Melody's outfit appears along with boots, gloves and a microphone on her ear and she Poses* Character Transformation: Elemento Star Lighter! **

**Alynn: Elemento Star Lighter? **

**Melody: Alynn-Chan true friendship and love comes from the heart but they are two different things. Friendship is something you share with someone who is just a friend and Love is something two people share. Star was born from my feelings to Believe in my Friendship and Love Ikuto. That is why I am able to take this form! *Melody jumps and floats above Alynn* You have a chance to change everything and become the real Madoski Alynn that Ikuto met when you two were in Junior High. A Girl who smiles and laughs when she is happy not clouded by anger and sadness. **

**Alynn: How did you? **

**Melody: When someone grew up like me I know how they feel. *Holds out her hand* Take my hand Alynn-Chan and be reborn into your real would-be self. **

**Alynn: Melody-San? *Takes her hand and Melody uses her attack* **

**Melody: Where Anger and Sadness is formed Happiness is Born: Starlight Navigation! *Alynn is surrounded in stars and her sad face turns into a smile and she laughs* There is the Alynn-Chan Ikuto knows! **

**Alynn: Melody-San I'm sorry for sending those guys after you! I'll never do it again I promise!**

**Melody: I forgive you Alynn-San. How about I make it up to you by giving you this. *Holds out a Ticket* Its for Hoshino Utau and Hoshino Mac's Concert. I was planning on going but since I know the two I can get in free so you take it. **

**Alynn: I love Hoshino Mac and Utau! They are so cool! **

**Melody: They are singing their new song tonight. **

**Alynn: What is it called? **

**Melody: A Friend's Courage. **

**Alynn: I can't wait thanks! **

**Later…**

**Melody: Hey Utau-San. **

**Utau: Hey. Hurry up and get ready we are on in ten. **

**Melody: Right I have to look my best I have a friend coming today. **

**Utau: Who? **

**Melody: Madoski-Chan. *Utau looks at her shocked* She's back to normal. She won't try killing me anymore so you don't have to worry. **

**Utau: Its you I'm worried about not her. She got rid of all the other girls that liked Ikuto like I did and she is evil. **

**Melody: Stop that no she isn't! Give her a chance Utau-San. *She gets ready and she winks at Utau* Trust me with her on our side it'll help a lot trust me. **

**Utau: Whatever you say Melody-Chan. **

**Melody: Let's go! *They get out on stage and Melody spins around and speaks into the microphone* This goes out to a special girl my friend told me about. She was filled with Anger and Sadness but from those Happiness is born. This is for you Madoski Alynn. *Utau and her start to sing and dance at the same time in rhythm with the beat* A light dances among the clouds. **

**Utau: And seasons pour down on the Meadow. **

**Both: Now it begins…**

**Melody: Turning around to a friend's voice as they're running towards me, there is a smile that never changes. **

**Utau: And the rays of light sparkle. **

**Melody: When walking along the frozen path in winter, How many times have I been saved…**

**Both: By the passing Cheer-me-up? **

**Utau: I want to be like you, **

**Both: Someone who gives others courage! A friend's Courage is what I want to be like! I want to be just like you! A Friend's Courage… *The song comes to and end and the two look at the audience who are going wild* **

**Melody: The one I made the song out to I'd like to invite you back stage I've been told a lot about you and I want to meet you in person. *Smiles* **

**Later…**

**Alynn: Uh? Excuse me? **

**Melody: Huh? Oh hello you must be Madoski Alynn-San? **

**Alynn: Yes uh who was that told you about me? **

**Melody: Higurashi Melody-San why? **

**Alynn: Because she's the one who gave me the ticket to come here. **

**Melody: I know that. I've been here expecting you. **

**Alynn: You were expecting me? **

**Melody: Yes. **

**Alynn: Why? **

**Melody: Because you are good friends with Melody-San and Ikuto-Kun right? **

**Alynn: Uh? Yeah? **

**Melody: Well Melody-San tells me stopped all girls from falling In love with him but Melody-San wouldn't give up. **

**Alynn: Yeah. **

**Melody: She is a brave child she is. One that even I envy. **

**Alynn: I didn't just envy her I hated her but that will all change! I'll be friends with her figure out why she's a brave child! I want to be like her! That is why I still envy her! **

**Melody: So who's to say you can't be her friend? You can be her friend but you'll never be like her because every child has their own personality. Their own would-Be self. **

**Alynn: Huh? Would-Be Self? That's what Melody-San said… **

**Melody: I guess sisters think alike as you would say. **

**Alynn: So Mac Hoshino is really Mac Higurashi? **

**Melody: Yes. But is that truly her? **

**Alynn: I'm not sure. **

**Melody: In your world you were clouded by uncertainly. After these memories Melody-San shall share with you your answer will be clear. Remember When she moved here. **

**Alynn: But no one can share the same memories not endless they were the same person… I am Melody? **

**Melody: If that is what you think your answer is… *A Flash Back starts* **

**Flash Back….**

**Melody: My name is Higurashi Melody-San… *Has a cold tone in her voice* I don't care where I am. **

**Girl: Cool! **

**Boy: And Spicy! **

**Girl: Like Hinamori-San! **

**Boy: But there is a hint of Craziness in her voice! I think she is Cool, Spicy and Crazy! **

**Voice: when she fell in love with Ikuto. **

**Light Flashes…**

**Melody: Ikuto I do really like you… **

**Ikuto: Huh? **

**Voice: When she smiled with the Guardians. **

**Light Flashes…**

**Melody: My life is with you all now! **

**Voice: All these make up one thing. Madoski Alynn are you really who you seem to be? **

**In the Present…..**

**Alynn: Who I seem to be? Who I really am I-isn't Madoski Alynn its Higurashi Melody-San! I remember now I feinted after I went to the Amusement park! Ikuto carried me home but then I woke up here! Madoski Alynn never existed! I am Higurashi Melody-San! *Melody sits up in her bed* **

**Out of her Dream…**

**Melody: *She looks around her room and Rin and Star fly over to her* Guys did you have that dream too? **

**Star: Melody-San you've been unconscious since Friday. Its Monday in the morning. **

**Melody: So I never went to school with Ikuto and none of that happened? Huh? *She hears a voice* **

**Voice: Melody-San your world is so nice. I wish I could be like you again one day. **

**Melody: So I never did all that stuff? **

**Rin: No Melody-Chan. You start school tomorrow. **

**Melody: Its good to be home in my own body again. **

**Star: *Rin settles back in her egg and goes back to sleep* But you did learn something right Melody-San? **

**Melody: yeah I did. Friendship and Love comes from the heart but are two different things. **

**Star: That's right Melody-Chan. **

**Melody: Star did you see that dream too? **

**Star: We'll never know will we Melody-Chan? **

**Melody: Awe Star your so mean keeping secrets. **

**Star: But you did grow closer to Ikuto-Kun and its only the beginning. **

**Melody: Yeah I know. **

**Star: Let's hope our new world is better then the dream world. **

**Melody: So you did see the Dream? **

**Star: Yes Melody-Chan. **

**Melody: Then maybe I wasn't the only one who experienced Madoski Alynn-San my other self. *Looks out her window and smiles* Maybe we can find the truth of everyone's would-Be self as well together. **

**Star: Yes Melody-Chan. But we'll have Ikuto next to us as well. **

**Melody: Yeah we will. Now lets get some sleep. Night Star. **

**Star: Night Melody-Chan. *Goes to her egg and Melody lays back down and both fall asleep* **

**Chapter 5**

"**Really Starting my First Day with Ikuto!" **

**Melody: Morning! **

**Alice: Good Morning Melody-San you had us worried are you okay? **

**Melody: Perfectly fine actually I'm A-Okay! Perfecto! **

**Alice: Good to hear well good luck on your first day to school. **

**Melody: Right! *She puts on her skates and skates out of the house* (Skates are how I travel to school now since I go to school farther then a few miles. But its fine because I'll be with Ikuto today. I hope something good comes out of it.) **

**Later…..**

**Sensei: Students this is Higurashi Melody-San the new Transfer Student. **

**Melody: I hope you treat me well! *She sees Ikuto and Daniel her Oni-Chan in the class and she smiles* **

**Later…**

**Daniel: I forgot your only a few years younger then me. Four years to be exact. **

**Melody: If you hadn't failed then you could be out of here Oni-Chan! **

**Daniel: Yeah and I could be home with Mama. **

**Melody: If you're the prince then why don't you take the throne? **

**Daniel: Because Mama said only the Daughter of the family can rule because males make the kingdom weird or whatever she said. I would be King but she said no. **

**Melody: If only she had another kid then I wouldn't have to be the heir to the Throne. *Sighs* Why does it have to be me? **

**Girl: Look at that new girl talking to Rockefeller-Kun and Tsukiyomi-Kun. She thinks she can hit on them? We won't let her! **

**Ikuto: Back off girls this girl is our friend. **

**Melody: Huh? **

**Daniel: Ignore them. Ever Since Ikuto-Kun and I became friends they've been on our case about everything so just ignore them. **

**Melody: If you say so but I have to tell you about something! **

**Ikuto: What is it Mel? **

**Melody: Well you know when I feinted at the Amusement Park? **

**Ikuto: Yeah? **

**Melody: Well ever when I did I entered another person's body. **

**Daniel: Huh? How? **

**Melody: I don't know but I became a girl named Madoski Alynn. She was your best friend Ikuto. **

**Ikuto: Huh? **

**Melody: she was also very uncertain of her answer of what she wanted to be. A Girl who looked like me was there helping me along the way. I don't know her name but she pretended to be me. It was like I was looking deep inside myself for the true answer. **

**Daniel: Did you find it? **

**Melody: Yeah I was really me after all. *Smiles and Daniel sighs* **

**Daniel: I meant did you learn anything important? **

**Melody: Yeah that I have to Believe in my Friends more and uh? *Looks at Ikuto who meets her eye sight* Something personal. **

**Daniel: I understand as long as he doesn't do anything to you until you get out of High School. You know how boys our age can be. **

**Melody: Oni-Chan! *She hits him in his Chest* That's mean! Ikuto would never do anything like that! You know that as well as I do so stop thinking that way. **

**Daniel: I was only saying little sis. Why don't you go meet up with your adopted Oni-Chan and Tsukiyomi-Chan at the front gates like you promised Ikuto-Kun and I will join you soon. **

**Melody: Right! See you later guys. *She runs out of the room and grabs her bag on the way out along with her skates* **

**A Few Minutes Later…. **

**Melody: *Skates towards Utau and Kukai* Hey Guys! *She comes to sliding stop in front of them* How was your day? **

**Utau: Good what about you? **

**Melody: I'm in Ikuto and Oni-Chan's Class! **

**Utau: That's great! **

**Melody: I know right? It so totally rocks! **

**Kukai: So how'd you introduce yourself? Did you have a cold tone like you did when you transferred to Seiyo Elementary? **

**Melody: No I introduced myself with a smile! **

**Kukai: Good Melody-Chan. **

**Melody: I know right? **

**Kukai: Yes absolutely. **

**Melody: Yeah. **

**Utau: Its good to hear you'll have the same homework as Ikuto-Oni-Chan. **

**Melody: You saying I'll need help with my homework? **

**Utau: Yes since its High School Work your dealing with not Elementary School Work. **

**Melody: It can't be that hard can it? **

**Utau: Its super hard. **

**Melody: Great. **

**Ikuto: huh? What's up with you Mel? *Walks up with Daniel beside him* **

**Melody: Uh? Nothing Utau-San was just telling me a joke I didn't understand! **

**Utau: Yeah I was uh? **

**Ikuto: Really can we hear it we might be able to understand it for Melody. **

**Melody: We don't have time we've got to get home right? *She grabs Ikuto's hand and pulls him and he lets her and they wave at the others* **


	2. Chapter2: The full investigation!

**Together Forever!**

**Chapter 1**

"**First Day of High School!" **

**Girl: *Stands outside the classroom and the teacher calls her in* (Remember me? I'm Melody Higurashi the owner of the Crazy Locket. While in Elementary School I transformed into Lovely Dancer with Pixie, Cute Kitty with Kit, Angel Warrior with Rin, Elemento Devil with Diva, Elemento Tomboy with Tommy, and Elemento Star Lighter with Star. The Former Guardians are in Middle School now and there are new Guardians. I still hang out with the Former Guardians at the Royal Garden sometimes. The Former King's Chair: Hotori Tadase. The Second Generation Former Queen's Chair: Mashiro Rima. Third Generation Jack's Chair also the first Generation Queen's Chair: Nagihiko Fujisaki. Rikka-Chan is the Queen's Chair now. Hikaru-Kun once his egg hatched he became the King's Chair. Yaya-Chan is still the Ace's Chair. Kairi-Kun is there helping her raise the younger Guardians and keep Josh known as the future Jack's Chair in order. Amu-Chan, Rima-Chan, Tadase-Kun, and Nagi are in Middle School. Kukai is in the same grade as me. So he's at High School too. Utau is one year older than us and like always Ikuto is three years older so he's a Senior student.) *She slides the door open and walks in completely confident and the whole class stares at her surprised* **

**Teacher: Everyone this is Melody Higurashi the new Transfer Student be nice to her and give her a warm welcome. **

**Melody: *Scans the class for her big brother or Ikuto and her gaze meets with Sapphire eyes in the back of the classroom and Melody's Charas mostly Kit smiles huge* (Ikuto is in my class. Whew and I was worried I'd have problems.) **

**Teacher: Want to say anything to the class Higurashi-San? **

**Melody: My name is Melody Higurashi and I live with my Mother's best friend so her family has been my family since I was a baby. *The Girls start whispering about her and a girl in the back sees Ikuto staring deeply at her and Melody Closes her eyes then smiles and opens them again* **

**Teacher: Now to find the perfect seat for you? *Looks at her seat chart* The only empty Seat is the one next to Tsukiyomi Ikuto-Kun. *The Teacher Smiles at her self* Ikuto-Kun is the Midnight Blue Haired Boy with the V-Violin on his Shoulder. **

**Melody: Okay. *She walks down the isle towards the seat next to Ikuto's and she gives him a smile that she thinks only he can see but the girl in the seat on the other side of him sees it and glares at Melody but she doesn't notice it and Melody sits down and her charas talk with Yoru* **

**Pixie: Melody-Chan looks cute in her new uniform! **

**Kit: But Ikuto looks Cuter! *Hearts in her eyes* **

**Yoru: But Ikuto's Classes go on forever and they are boring. With you guys here Ikuto won't have to listen to the Teacher-Nya. **

**Melody: *She looks at her notepad and smiles* (I'm in High School for the first time. It seems fun already and this afternoon I'll Meet Utau and Kukai at the front gate with Ikuto too.) **

**Break Time! **

**Melody: Class will start when we return! *She poses like she always does and her charas float next to her* **

**Before New Scene! **

**Ikuto: We'll get through this together Melody! *They lock Arms and Pose ((Girly I know but it seemed fun I guess))* Welcome Back! **

**New Scene: After Class At The End Of The Day! **

**Melody: Whew that was boring. **

**Ikuto: I occupied myself. **

**Melody: Yeah by staring at me. *Whispers to him so no one hears* Its hard to concentrate. **

**Ikuto: And? Its fun for me. **

**Melody: That's the point for you. I'd better get to my locker I'll meet you at the front Gate that where I'm meeting Kukai and Utau. **

**Ikuto: Okay but watch out some girls and guys were staring at you during class. *Melody stands up and she grabs her bag and slides it over her shoulder and she leaves the room with her Charas at her heels* **

**Girl: *Looks at Ikuto who still stares at the door* Tsukiyomi-Kun? **

**Ikuto: Huh? Madoski-San? **

**Girl: *Alynn Madoski* That girl it's the girl you told me about isn't it? **

**Ikuto: Yeah. **

**Alynn: Then I guess I'll be her friend since I'm your friend too. *She gets up and grabs her bag and leaves with an evil smile on her face and she stops at a group of boys from her class* Hey guys can I ask you for some help with a problem? **

**Guy 1: Depends what it is Alynn.**

**Alynn: Just the new girl. I want you all to get her out of the way slowly while I pretend to be her friend. **

**Guy 2: Sounds tempting how much will you pay? **

**Alynn: As much as you feel to fit all of your minds but can't go over all my money got it? **

**Guy 3: *Looks at the other guys* Fine we're in what do we do? **

**Alynn: Easy… Make Ikuto-Kun brake up with her. **

**Guy 1: That's the girl Bad luck Tsukiyomi is dating? I thought she was an Elementary school kid? **

**Alynn: According to him she came from another country in which she's three years younger than she actually is. **

**Guy 2: Then lets see how this Country Girl can take us guys. *The three guys head down the hall where Melody stands whispering to her charas* **

**Melody: Ikuto and everyone is waiting at the front gates so I can't be late. *Pixie hears the guys coming up behind Melody and she turns* **

**Pixie: Melody-Chan your in trouble! Don't turn around! **

**Kit: I'll go get Ikuto! *She flies away to find Ikuto and when she does she finds him leaving the classroom* Ikuto! **

**Ikuto: *Looks towards her* Huh? **

**Yoru: What's Wrong Kit? **

**Kit: Melody-Chan was getting her things when some guys from your class came towards her they pulled her towards the boys locker room! **

**Ikuto: She always gets herself into trouble. *He Runs down the hall ignoring the teachers telling him to walk* **

**Mean While At The Front Gate…**

**Utau: Where are they? **

**Kukai: Hmm? Maybe they left already. **

**Utau: No stupid Melody-Chan would never leave when I told her I'd walk with her. **

**Kukai: What's keeping them then? **

**Utau: I don't know but I bet Alynn does. *She looks towards Alynn who has a smirk on her face and Utau walks over to her* Where's my Brother and the new girl? **

**Alynn: I already know who she really is Tsukiyomi Utau. To answer your question the last I saw Melody she was walking towards the guys Gym locker with three guys and Ikuto was running after her. **

**Utau: Melody-Chan would never do anything like that. What did you do? **

**Alynn: Like you told me when I met Ikuto… What's mine is mine and Ikuto is mine so that short little fourteen year old can go back to where ever she came from. I will get Ikuto to love me even if I have to kill her to do so. *She throws her head back and laughs* Then nothing will stand between me and Ikuto. *She walks away leaving Utau and Kukai shocked* **

**Mean While in the Boys Locker Room….**

**Guy 1: Your pretty cute you know. I can see why Tsukiyomi likes you. **

**Melody: *She glares at him while the other two guys hold her still* (Ikuto where are you?) *The Locket Chimes in a calling way* **

**Guy 2: Well he won't want you after he hears the boss's words. **

**Guy 3: And to make it truth we only have one thing to do and that's get rid of you for the boss. **

**Melody: I'd back away if I were you…**

**Guy 1: Who's going to make us girly? You? Ha! Your in the wrong position to be telling us what to do. **

**Melody: *Laughs* I wasn't talking about me doing anything I was talking about him. *She nods her head towards the locker room door where an Angry Ikuto stands* (Ikuto what's wrong?) **

**Guy 3: Looks like your out numbered Tsukiyomi Ikuto. **

**Ikuto: *Looks at him and Glares* No I'm not. We are even. **

**Utau: *Steps into through the door with Kukai at her heels* Your not harming Melody-Chan in anyway so let go. **

**Kukai: If you don't you'll have to deal with the Teachers. **

**Guy 1: You talk big for a girl younger than us. **

**Utau: I say again let Melody-Chan go and Ikuto-Oni-Chan might Forgive you. **

**Guy 2: Who's going to make us again? **

**Guy 3: We aren't letting this girly go. **

**Utau: You lost your chances. *Ikuto Disappears and reappears in front the guy standing in front of Melody and he Punches him in the face while Utau goes for the guy holding Melody's left arm and Kukai goes for the guy holding Melody's right arm and while the three guys are confused of what hit them Utau and Kukai pull Melody out of the room with Ikuto on their heels and when they get to the front gate Utau tackles Melody with a hug* Did they hurt you? **

**Melody: No they just said stupid things mostly about who told them to drag me there. I was pretty shocked though when you and Kukai came in behind Ikuto. *She looks over at Ikuto who's eyes are still full of Anger and she looks at the ground* **

**Utau: How about we walk home together tomorrow it looks like you two need to talk. *Kukai and Utau wave as the two leave Melody and Ikuto alone and he grabs her hand and pulls her* **

**Melody: Huh? Uh? Ikuto what's wrong your never this angry. **

**Ikuto: *Ignores her and continues to pull her and soon they end up at the place they always hung out in the park* hmm. **

**Melody: The Place Ikuto used to play his violin for me and its where he… (Not long after I met him and we shared the blood exchange we were sitting in the grass when he asked if I would mad if he did something really stupid and I didn't know what he meant until after h-he kissed me. But at least I shared my first kiss with the one I truly love but he seems angry at me.) If it makes you feel better they surprised me I didn't have time to run… They forcibly dragged me. **

**Ikuto: You think I'm mad you? *He stays standing in front of her with his back to her* I'm mad at those guys! They almost hurt you! I ran as fast as I could to get to you before anything happened! If they would have succeeded I wouldn't have just punched them I might have ripped their heads off! No one ever harms you that way! Your only fourteen! They would have been Kicked out of school and put in jail if they succeeded! Don't you understand that? *Melody looks at the ground and her charas have sad looks on their faces* I'm your boyfriend and your mom left me in charge of protecting you! I always want to protect you! *Melody closes her eyes and takes a step towards Ikuto and grabs his hand* Huh? **

**Melody: I know that! I want you to protect me! But those guys might tell the whole school about us… Its not the guys you should be worrying about hurting me it's the girls that might be your fans. It might be them who hurt me. I want you to stay by my side! *Ikuto stares down at her while she has tears sliding down her cheeks* I Love you Ikuto… **

**Ikuto: Melody… *He Kisses her and she continues to have tears slide down her cheeks* I won't let them near you. **

**Melody: *She dries her tears and smiles at him* I know well I'd better go to the Royal Garden the younger Guardians are having a meeting and they invited me and the other Guardians. **

**Ikuto: Okay be careful. **

**Melody: Aren't I always? *She laughs* Don't answer that. **

**Ikuto: Wasn't going to. *She walks away and she waves* **

**Later….**

**Melody: Sorry I'm late! *She runs into the Royal Garden and she smiles at everyone* **

**Yaya: Melody-Chi! *Hugs Melody along with everyone else* Come back to elementary! I can't take this! **

**Melody: Yaya-Chan calm down. *Places a hand on Yaya-Chan's head and smiles* You know we older Guardians had to graduate or we wouldn't have been able to trust you all to be the Guardians. You have Rikka-Chan, Hikaru-Kun, Josh-Kun, and Ka- Kairi-Kun! *She smiles at her younger friend* Why didn't you tell me you were returning to Seiyo Academy? **

**Kairi: Yaya-San wanted me to surprise you. **

**Yaya: Yeah! Yaya-Tan wanted to surprise all the Guardians! **

**Melody: Well we're surprised! **

**Yaya: But since he came Josh-Kun has to wait until he graduates. **

**Josh: I would have made a great Jack's Chair! Why'd Sanjou-Kun have to come back?**

**Melody: Josh its time you learn what you taught me. **

**Josh: Nee-San what does that mean? **

**Melody: It means call Kairi-Kun by his name not his last name! You can even put Sempai on it since he's your Sempai! But call him Kairi-Kun! **

**Amu: what's wrong with Melody-Sempai? **

**Pixie: *Whispers in Amu-Chan's Ear while the others whisper in the other's ear* something happened on her first day. **

**Amu: Huh? Melody-Chan what happened? **

**Rima: Yeah are you okay? **

**Nagi: Melody-Chan? **

**Tadase: We're friends and we can help. **

**Melody: No you can't. Its just a problem with some guys but Ikuto, Kukai, and Utau took care of it. **

**Amu: What happened? *Rima and her gives Melody the "Speak up or we'll play good cop and Bad Cop on you"* **

**Melody: Fine! Someone got a little jealous and sent thugs after me but they were some of the students in my class so I assume someone in my class is responsible. **

**Yaya: Time for us to do a full investigation! As the new big sister of the Guardians I have to look after my friends! Younger Guardians! We are going to investigate Melody-Sempai's Problem! **

**Rikka: Right! **

**Amu: We can help too! We can ask for the day off since students get the same freedom they do in elementary school. So keep your phone on vibrate! **

**Melody: You guys are the best! **

**Amu: Just believe in us! **

**Melody: I will! *She freezes and Rikka-Chan nods at her* Let's go! **

**Pixie: Star Hotaru-Chan you two better have Melody-Chan and Rikka-Chan transform! **

**Both: Right! *Both float by their owners* **

**Melody: My Heart, **

**Rikka: My Heart,**

**Both: Unlock! *Both are surrounded by light* **

**Melody: *Star spins around and goes in her egg then enters Melody's body and Melody spins around and her outfit appears along with her accessories and she winks and Poses* **

**Rikka: *Her sun dials appear along with her outfit and she hops her around and everything else appears and she poses* **

**Both: Character Transformation: **

**Melody: Elemento Star Lighter! **

**Rikka: Pure Feeling! ((First Appearance of Pure Feeling in my story!)) **

**Melody: *They land in front of where the X-eggs are causing problems with Nekidou-Sensei and some students and run over to them and stand in front of them* Don't worry kids! **

**Kids: Wow! She's Pretty! **

**Nekidou: That is no other then Pure Feeling and Elemento Star Lighter. The school Super heroes. *Melody gives him "Why Superheroes" Look and he smiles* Hit it Girls! **

**Melody: Right! *She jumps and she floats above the X-eggs and se nods to Rikka-Chan* High time we knew what they were saying Rikka-Chan! **

**Rikka: Right! They don't want to change. Their owners just moved here and they don't want to change. **

**Melody: *Melody looks over and she notices two students sitting on the ground zoned out* Twins? **

**Rikka: Its okay to change! You change every day to fit your new surroundings! Once you get friends you'll start to believe in them and you'll be better off! Believe in yourself and others! **

**Melody: (Rikka-Chan's Right! I should believe in everyone even those guys from today! I have to believe in everyone to fit my new surroundings!) *She starts to glow and her item appears* Starlight Navigation! *She lands by Rikka-Chan and nods* Now Rikka-Chan! **

**Rikka: Right Double Open Hearto! **

**Both: Negative Hearto, Lock On: Open Hearto! *They purify the X-eggs and fly away as the students cheer them on and they land in front of the Royal Garden* Nice Job! **

**Amu: How'd it go? **

**Melody: A-Okay Amu-San!**

**Rikka: We're getting stronger every time Amu-Sempai!**

**Amu: Good! *She smiles and everyone's chara floats next to her and the picture freezes* **

**Chapter 2**

"**The full investigation starts Today!" **

**Melody: *Walks towards the High school and when she walks into the gates she sees the three guys waiting* Good morning my weird fan boys. **

**Guy 1: Who said we were your fan boys? **

**Melody: hmm? It was easy to tell considering you didn't harm me much cuz you were afraid of Ikuto. Let's start over… The names Higurashi Melody-San. *She smiles and holds out a hand to the guys* **

**Guy 1: Uh? I'm Brandon. *Brandon* **

**Guy 2: I'm Lois. *Lois* **

**Guy 3: The names Tyler. *Tyler* **

**Melody: *Each shake her hand* So I know I might sound a little strange asking this but who was it that asked you to do that yesterday? **

**Brandon: She's a close friend to Tsukiyomi-Kun. She doesn't like you at all Higurashi-San. **

**Melody: Hmm? What's her name? **

**Brandon: She's called Alynn Madoski-San. She's the top popular girl in school. You have no choice but to listen to her. **

**Melody: *She smirks* And with that I hope we can be friends. Just don't listen to her please all I want is to fit in. **

**Tyler: So are you dating Tsukiyomi-Kun? **

**Melody: Yeah but keep it a secret. **

**Lois: Kinda figured as how he's glaring at us right now. **

**Melody: He's just protective. He was an old friend before I met him. **

**Tyler: How was he an old friend? **

**Melody: You see I knew him when I was little and it turned out we met again when we grew up. Though we didn't recognize each other at first. So now you know a bit about me and him so if Madoski-Chan tries to get you guys to hurt me again ignore her please. *The guys nod and salute her and she turns around and Ikuto is right behind her* Waa! Don't do that Ikuto. **

**Ikuto: Your making friends with these jerks? **

**Melody: Ikuto stop being mean they are sorry for what they did and they want to be friends. Trust me its better if they are friends so I more people to help me stop whoever made them and I know who. I'll see you later! *She runs of him leaving him confused and she ducks under a tree* Rima-Chan did you get all of that? **

**Rima: You bet Melody-Chan. Nagi and I are on stand by if anything happens. **

**Melody: So where is everyone else hiding? **

**Rima: Wait a second you saw us even though we are hiding? **

**Melody: exactly you guys aren't hiding very well. **

**Rima: We have Nekidou-Sensei on stand-by to help us out too. **

**Melody: You might need him if one of the teachers catch you. **

**Nagi: That's not a problem. The School President is helping us out with that too. **

**Melody: Right have fun. **

**Later…**

**Melody: *She stands at the gates waiting for Ikuto and the other two and Utau joins her and Alynn Madoski walks over to them* Huh? **

**Utau: Madoski-San? *She looks at Alynn with a mean look* **

**Alynn: Hi Melody-San I was wondering if we can be friends since I am Ikuto-Kun's best friend too. **

**Melody: (I get it this is a trick! Sure I can play along Madoski-San and that's what I'll call you too.) That's okay I guess. **

**Utau: (I don't get it maybe she'll tell me later.) Sure but if Melody-San is going to be your friend then I am too. **

**Melody: *Gives Utau the "Thanks I'll tell you what my plan is later" look without Alynn seeing and she smiles at Alynn* It'd be fun to be your friend Madoski-San. *She shakes hands with Alynn who smiles nicely but both Melody and Utau know its not a real smile then Alynn walks away and when she's far enough Melody whispers to Utau* My plan is that I'm having her as my friend to figure out her plan. Like Mama always says Keep your Friends close and your Enemies closer. **

**Utau: I'm right there next to you Melody-San! **

**Melody: Okay you all can come out now. *The Guardians surround her and Utau has a confused look on her face* It was just an act and I had the guardians as back-up. **

**Rikka: It was fun! **

**Mean While….**

**Alynn: Hey boys you messed up yesterday but I'm willing to give you a second chance. **

**Tyler: Not gonna happen. There's nothing wrong with Melody-San. **

**Alynn: Your going by first names? She's the enemy! **

**Lois: No you're the enemy Alynn. Can't you understand that Melody-San and Ikuto-Kun are happy? **

**Alynn: I will not lose to the likes of her! She can't have Ikuto! I won't let her! *She watches Melody and Ikuto smile and walk hand in hand* Even if I have to pull out every would-be self starting with hers. *She taps her nails on the tree she's hiding behind* **

**Mean While…**

**Ikuto: So your friends with the guys who tried to do that stuff to you and your friends with Madoski-San? **

**Melody: Yeah but I know it was her who hired them. **

**Voice: *Melody hears it but Ikuto doesn't* You think he really loves you? He's just playing you. **

**Melody: (He's just playing me but he loves me…) *She feels a sharp pain in her chest and she grips it and Ikuto looks down at her* **

**Ikuto: Melody are you okay? **

**Melody: (No! Ikuto loves me not only because he holds the lost Key only because I'm the only one who makes him smile! I get my strength from that!) **

**Voice: But why do you need strength when Ikuto is the one who is the one who protects you because you hold the Crazy Locket? He only loves you because he has the Lost Key he never wanted it. He never wanted you. **

**Melody: (That's not true!) *Kit's egg starts to close on her* **

**Kit: Melody-San! Ikuto loves you not only because you have the Crazy Locket but because you are you! Its not a game! Remember all your good times! When you first met! **

**Flash Back…**

**Little Melody: Just because I don't have any brother and sisters doesn't mean I have to be lonely but I do get Lonely once in awhile. **

**Little Ikuto: Continues to smile that way because one day I'll make sure your never lonely. Just wait a little longer. **

**Little Melody: *Smiles* Okay Ikuto-Oni-Chan!**

**Kit's Voice: Your Second Meet. **

**Light Flashes…..**

**Melody: What's with the freaky cat ears? **

**Ikuto: You smell of eggs. **

**Melody: My eggs… What do you want with my Eggs! *She runs towards him and they stare into each other's eyes and they end up on the with Ikuto above her and her under him as they stare into each other's eyes* Embryo? What exactly is the Embryo and why does Josh say you're the enemy? I don't believe that. **

**Kit's Voice: Your First Kiss! **

**Light Flashes…**

**Melody: *Ikuto sits next to her and takes her hand* I don't even understand Kit at all. **

**Ikuto: Would you still love me if I did something stupid? **

**Melody: Stupid? How exactly? **

**Ikuto: Stupid like this. *He leans towards her and Kisses her with all of Love behind the Kiss and Melody Kisses him back* **

**Kit: There are many other times when you and Ikuto were always together and he'd tell you the truth so many times. **

**In the Present…**

**Ikuto: I love you Melody only you. **

**Melody: *She opens her eyes and her eyes meet with Sapphire Blue eyes* Ikuto? **

**Ikuto: *He surprises her by Kissing her and when he pulls away he smiles ((Its really a smile I love his rare smiles!)) and Melody looks at him confused* don't listen to whoever is telling you otherwise. **

**Pixie: Melody-Chan! **

**Melody: Huh? *Realizes there's an X-egg above them and before she reacts Ikuto grabs her and jumps out of the way* Thanks Ikuto. *She stands in front of Ikuto who has an arm around her waist* I don't know who's doing this but I can tell you this! There is nothing that can tear the Crazy Locket and Lost Key apart! Kit! *Kit returns to normal and she nods* Ikuto! *Ikuto nods too* My Loving Heart, **

**Ikuto: My Loving Heart, *Tadase-Kun, Amu-San, Rima-San, Nagi, and Utau run up to them and transform too* **

**Tadase: My heart, **

**Amu: My Heart, **

**Rima: My heart, **

**Nagi: My heart, **

**Utau: My Heart, **

**All: Unlock! *Light Flashes* **

**Melody: *Fur appears on her body, arms, and legs and her ears and tail appear and a bell collar appears on her neck and tail and she winks and Poses* He, He! **

**Ikuto: *His outfit appears along with two gloved claws on his hands and his ears and tail appear and he Poses* Ha! **

**Tadase: *His outfit appears along with his staff and he poses* Heya! **

**Amu: *Her Outfit appears along with a pink hat, a heart on her hat and a ribbon ties on her neck and her sneakers appear and she winks then hops around and poses* he, he! **

**Rima: *Her Clown outfit appears along with her female clown boots, her gloves, and a big red bow on her head and she poses* Ha! **

**Nagi: *His outfit appears and his ribbons spread out and he poses* Ya! **

**Utau: *Her Dress appears and her wings spread out and she smiles and opens her eyes and poses* ha! **

**All: Character Transformation: **

**Melody: Wild Lynx Female Lover! **

**Ikuto: Wild Lynx Male Lover! **

**Tadase: Platinum Royal! **

**Amu: Amuleto Hearto!**

**Rima: Clown Drop! **

**Nagi: Yamato Maihime! **

**Utau: Seraphic Charm! **

**Melody: Everyone! Just in time! Looks like we'll need everyone's combinations for these ones! **

**Ikuto: Then lets purify some X-eggs. *Smiles at Melody who nods* **

**Melody: Right! **

**Tadase: That's right! **

**Amu: Yay! **

**Nagi: Okay. **

**Rima: Sure. **

**Utau: Mine really isn't a combination since its just me. **

**Melody: Have you forgotten about ours as Seraphic Charm and Female Lover? The combined love between the sister and girlfriend of the Lost Key. *She smiles and Utau Nods* Okay Ikuto and I first! **

**Ikuto: Right Melody. *Their rods appear and Melody spins on it while Ikuto just gets ready and they hold them both to the sky* **

**Both: By the Love between us and the Rods we hold: Soul Lover's Rod! **

**Tadase: Amu-San! *She nods* **

**Both: The Bond between us: Platinum Hearto! **

**Nagi: Rima-San! *She nods too* Charming!**

**Rima: Beauty! **

**Both: Queen's Waltz! **

**Utau: Melody-San! *Melody and Ikuto's Group purifies and Melody runs over to Utau* ((The First Appearance of their Loving Bond they share from Loving Ikuto!)) Singer! **

**Melody: Normal Girl! **

**Both: The Loving Bond we Share Realize: Loving Angels! *They Purify all the X-eggs and they return to normal* **

**Melody: Nice Job Utau! You guys too. *She laughs with the Guardians and Utau* **

**Rima: Next time you call us when Ikuto-Sempai is being overprotective. **

**Utau: *Blushes when Melody looks at her* What? I had to tell her she forced it out. Her and Amu-Chan. **

**Melody: Its okay. **

**Rima: But you'd better tell us! *She gives Melody her usual Death Glare and Melody nods* **

**Melody: I will don't worry! *She hugs her short friend and has an arm around Nagi* **

**Nagi: Did something happen that your not telling us? **

**Melody: Now that you mention it there was something I wanted to tell you all. *She pulls out an envelope* I got this in the mail. *She holds it out and everyone looks at with her* It was addressed to me. In it is a letter from my mom. **

**Rima: Which one? **

**Melody: The Real one. *Everyone gasps and Ikuto actually looks over to them* She wants me to go home but she wants to meet all my friends. **

**Utau: Is it safe? **

**Melody: 100 percent she says. **

**Amu: Then I'm guessing your taking us all to see her?**

**Melody: Yeah but the letter wasn't the only thing she sent. *She snaps her fingers and a truck appears and the doors open revealing a dressing room with maids in it* It turns out she sent a dressing room full of Princess Clothes! **

**Rima: What does that mean? **

**Melody: It means pick your favorite because you need to impress my mother! Don't worry there's a male part too. **

**Tadase: That's good to hear. **

**Melody: *She looks at Ikuto who closes his eyes as she pleads with her eyes* Oh come on! **

**Ikuto: What difference does it make for us to dress up she must want you back Melody you know that right? **

**Melody: Ikuto? *She looks at the ground* Even if she says that my life is here. Nothing will take me from my friends. Even if I like my new wardrobe. Oh just in case… *She holds up her Camera* Utau-San. Ikuto. Tadase-Kun. When we were kids we got a picture so now lets take one of us grown up. **

**Utau: Great idea! **

**Amu: I'll take the picture! **

**Melody: Actually since I knew all of you I'd kinda like to get one of you all grown up. *She stands in front of Ikuto with Utau on her left and Tadase on her right and they all smile except Ikuto and Amu takes the picture* There now Amu-Chan! *Takes a picture of Amu* Rima-San! *Takes a picture of Rima* Nagi. *Takes a picture of Nagi* I'll get the others later. *She smiles and without realizing it Amu grabs her camera and takes a picture of her* Amu-Chan! *The Picture Freezes of the Picture of the four teens* **

**Chapter 3**

"**Visiting My Real Mom and Deciding if I should go home!" **

**Melody: What if she doesn't like me? (Oh I hope she likes me.) **

**Utau: I look great! **

**Amu: I look like Amuleto Spade! **

**Yaya: I look like a baby Princess!**

**Tadase: Why do I have a mini crown? **

**Kiseki: Tadase-Kun you look a King! **

**Tadase: Liar. **

**Kiseki: Uh? **

**Amu: No he's right! **

**Melody: *She looks at Ikuto who is staring out the window* (If Mama asks me to return home I'll have to say no right? My life is with Ikuto. I want to stay by his side. Ikuto and I will always be together right? Things are even more in stake then just me going home and leaving Ikuto. I have my friends and Jamie-Chan to look forward to. I wish I knew my answer.) *Jamie-Chan holds her arms out for Melody and Alice hands her to Melody and whispers something in the process* **

**Alice: I hope you make the right choice to stay with us because Jamie-Chan needs her Nee-San whether you're her real Nee-San or not. **

**Melody: *Jamie-Chan giggles at her* (Mama Alice is right. I can't leave Jamie-Chan. She's my adopted baby sister I have to be here for her. Help her through boy problems and everything. She's counting on me to help her.) *She hugs her little sister and without realizing it Melody has tears sliding down her cheeks* (I don't want to leave Jamie-Chan or anyone else. The guardians all need me. And I need them.) **

**Later…..**

**Announcer: The Return of Princess Melody has finally come! All the way from Japan with her friends by her side I present to you Melody Rockefeller Princess of India! *Melody stands there looking at the crowd who cheers for her* Say something your majesty.**

**Melody: Uh? *Closes her eyes and she feels Ikuto's warm hand on hers and she smiles and opens her eyes* My People! You've waited for my return for 13 years and now that I finally have returned you ask for me to take the throne. You also ask me to leave my life in Japan I see. But my life in Japan is far more what I want then royalty. *The Crowd gets quiet* You see I moved to Japan and found who I really want to be. I wanted to Dance, be told I'm loved, Face you all with Courage, Trust my friends to accept my choice, and Sing. But mostly I wanted a family who was normal. *Looks over at Alice, Papa, Josh, and Jamie-Chan* And I found Family with my mother's best friend. So tomorrow when you all ask me to take the crown I most-likely will say no. *She stands up* Because my home is with my true family and friends! *She turns and runs off the area they were standing on and she has tears sliding down her cheeks and Ikuto tries to follow her but the Guards stop him* **

**Ikuto: She needs to be calmed by me. **

**Lady: No she needs to be left alone. All Princesses are like that when they need to make the choice to be queen. **

**Utau: Oni-Chan is the only one who can calm her down! **

**Amu: Let Ikuto-Sempai go to her! *The Guards grab their arms and Ikuto jumps from the Guards Grasps and lands in front of the Lady* **

**Lady: Touch me and you'll leave without seeing Melody become Queen. *Melina***

**Ikuto: *Stares at her shocked* You can't go against her wishes. **

**Melina: Watch me. My Kingdom has waited 13 years for her to return and become queen and that is what she will do! **

**Alice: Melina-Chan what happened to you? **

**Josh: Lost in this dump must have changed her completely. **

**Alice: Josh-Kun! That's not nice. **

**Josh: You didn't say it wasn't true. **

**Alice: Its not! My best friend is the same girl who left to become Queen ten years ago. **

**Amu: Ten? You mean you abandoned your only Daughter when she was three years old? **

**Melina: Take them to their rooms. **

**Amu: But that's not fair! *Ikuto manages to get away from the guards once they get into the main room and he runs towards the room Melody stays in* Go! Tell her about her mother's plan! **

**Yaya: Go, Go Ikuto-Sempai! **

**Guards: Get back here! **

**Mean While…**

**Melody: *She sits on the rail looking down at the city and she hears something in her room like the door slamming shut and something being put in front of it* Huh? Ikuto? *Ikuto runs over to her* What's wrong? **

**Ikuto: Melody you have to disagree your Mom wants to force you to be Queen. *The Guards come in and grab Ikuto and when the group struggles to get Ikuto out Melody speaks up* **

**Melody: Let Ikuto go. **

**Guard 1: But your Majesty he disrespected your mother. **

**Melody: No Ikuto would never disrespect anyone. Now let him go. *The Guards don't let go* I am the Princess and I said let him go! *The Guards release Ikuto and bow and leave the room closing the door behind them and Ikuto feels Melody run into his chest* (I want him to stay with me.) Ikuto if I do become Queen I want you to stay. **

**Ikuto: Melody? **

**Melody: Please we made a Promise when we became our Couple Transformation and I don't care what my mother says I want you to stay forever. **

**Ikuto: We will be together forever Melody. **

**Melody: Together Forever and Always. *She looks up at him and he kisses her and when he pulls away he nods at her and she smiles* I love you Ikuto. **

**Ikuto: I love you too Melody. **

**Later the next day…**

**Melody: *She spins around in her long Blue Dress and Ikuto hugs her from behind* I don't think I like this one much. **

**Ikuto: I like it. **

**Melody: That's because you think I look cute in anything Ikuto. **

**Ikuto: Because you really do. **

**Melody: So explain about yesterday after I ran off? **

**Ikuto: J- *Melina comes and in and glares at Ikuto who moves to the side* **

**Melina: Thank you the Princess isn't really allowed to have a boy in her room but since she knows you won't do anything your lucky. **

**Melody: I'm still not saying I'll be Queen. **

**Melina: I don't see why. You look like I did when I first became Queen. Your father thought I looked Beautiful. **

**Melody: Oh yeah and to tell you the truth I won't see him here right? **

**Melina: Actually he is here. **

**Melody: I wasn't talking about Samuel. He's my father of course but he isn't my real father. **

**Melina: Your DNA was never matched but I have a feeling I know who your Father was even though I didn't marry him. I still gave birth to you. You look a lot like him too. **

**Melody: Still not going to be Queen so forget it. *She turns and goes into her Closet and Melina follows leaving Ikuto in the other room* **

**Melina: Is it because of that boy? **

**Melody: *She looks at the dresses in the room* Maybe it is Maybe it isn't. You never know do you? **

**Melina: He's not right for you! He's that Tsukiyomi Aruto's Son! He's bad luck! Did you see what happened to Tadase-Chan's ((Chan can be used for both Girls and Boys)) Grandmother and their dog Betty? That Violin caused it! **

**Melody: No it didn't! Tadase-Kun's Grandmother got sick because she grew old! Betty was dieing before Ikuto got there he was making sure Betty died in peace! That Violin is not evil! Its something I want my children to hear! Even if my children are Ikuto's. **

**Melina: Melody-Chan? **

**Melody: I love Ikuto and I'll always be by his side! **

**Melina: I didn't want to tell you this but if you don't take the throne the Kingdom will be taken over by someone who will make slaves of our people. You are our peoples last and only choice for a ruler. **

**Melody: *She looks down and her voice comes out quiet but not completely quiet* I once Read in a letter something a very wise person would have told me if they were with me. What it said was this: "I left so you could live the life you have now. I just hope one day you'll find your Key and he'll take care of you." I've found my Key and if you have me become Queen then I'll lose him and the Crazy Locket will lose its true power. Face the fact my life isn't being Queen its being with Ikuto. **

**Melina: I understand. *She turns and walks out and walks over to Ikuto* After your stay here its your job to look after my little girl. By the way… I expect grandchildren when she gets out of high school. Not just yet got it? **

**Ikuto: Huh? *His eyes follow her out of the room shocked and when he hears something he turns to the door to see Melody in a Purple dress* Wow. **

**Melody: Thanks but your right I look better in the Blue one. *Laughs and goes back into the closet and a few minutes later she emerges in the Blue dress and she has a small tiara on and she has white gloves on her hands that goes to her elbows and her high heels are light Blue and make her look Ikuto's height and his eyes widen more when he sees her* What? **

**Ikuto: Nothing you just look great. **

**Melody: Thanks. I'm still not sure about my answer though. I want to stay with you but my People need me. **

**Ikuto: I know I heard your mom. *He holds her to him* Make the right choice because no matter what it is I'll learn to live with it. Even if I have to be the King to make you and your people happy. **

**Melody: Thanks Ikuto. *She hugs him back then pushes him out of the room* Go get ready! **

**Ikuto: Okay, Okay I will. I love you Melody. **

**Melody: I love you too Ikuto. *She closes the door after he walks away* Let's get this over with girls! **

**Pixie: Melody-Chan looks like a real Princess! **

**Kit: But I bet Ikuto will look better in his tux he's going to get on! **

**Rin: Who said he was wearing a Tux? **

**Diva: Addressing her People with her friends everyone need to dress up even Ikuto-Kun. **

**Tommy: Its up to Melody-Chan now. **

**Star: Rin and I know her answer already. **

**Tommy: Really what is it? **

**Star: We can't say it's a secret. **

**Rin: Only Melody-Chan can tell you. **

**Melody: And that's not gonna happen till we get out there. **

**Later…**

**Announcer: Receiving the Crown today is Princess Melody! Your Majesty? *Nods to Melina* **

**Melina: My people on this day we gather to Crown my Daughter Melody to be Queen of India. *Holds up a Queen's Crown* Melody Rockefeller do you take this Crown to wear even through War and Peace? *Looks at Melody and the Crowd gets Quiet and Jamie-Chan holds her arms up to her Nee-San* **

**Melody: *Looks down at Jamie-Chan who has a sad look in her eyes and Melody continues to stare down at Jamie-Chan and does not move while she thinks* (I made a Promise to my friends that even if I came to this I would say no but now something else is in Stake. My happiness.) *She looks at Alice who nods and so does everyone else around the group and Ikuto just stares at her and she clears her throat and steps forward* My People I would just like to say that I-**

**Guy: You don't want the crowd your Majesty do you? **

**Melody: Huh? *Turns to see a Guy in a fancy outfit* **

**Melina: We still have until Sunset so hold off on it! **

**Guy: Why you haven't told her have you? **

**Melina: I was planning on doing so when her friends go home now bow to show your respect. **

**Guy: They should be bowing to me seeing I'm going to be King once little Melody accepts the Crown. **

**Melody: Mama? **

**Melina: He's your betrothed. He asked for your hand in marriage in exchange for keeping the peace between our two Kingdoms. **

**Melody: What? So this has all been a lie? **

**Melina: No. I wanted my baby girl to become Queen but then he came asking for your hand in Marriage to keep the truce we have. **

**Guy: So am I going to get it? **

**Melody: *She steps forward and Glares at him* No. Never. As long as I am here you'll never have the Kingdom or my hand in Marriage! **

**Guy: Then you just choose Death for your People. **

**Melody: You don't want to come near me. I'm not like all children. **

**Guy: Then you'll be perfect for a wife you should be a great Child Bearer. *He grabs her arm and Ikuto steps in between them* **

**Ikuto: Let go of Melody. **

**Guy: Who are you supposed to be? Her personal body Guard? **

**Ikuto: No just the love of her life. **

**Guy: This worthless brat actually fell in love. *Laughs* Impossible. **

**Utau: *Steps over to them* Let go of my Future Sister. **

**Melody: Utau-San? **

**Amu: *The Guardians and Josh step up* Let her go! **

**Josh: You'd better let my Nee-San go before Ikuto-Oni-Sama gets really angry. **

**Guy: What can worthless brats like you do to me? I am the betrothed Ruler of this Kingdom. **

**Melody: No your not. *She pulls her arm back and rubs her hand over her wrist and sees it was bruised a little but it didn't hurt* You will never be King! Never! Now either you get out of my mother's Kingdom or we'll show you we aren't worthless brats. Leave and never come back! And Stay away from my home! **

**Guy: You think a few harsh words will get me to leave? **

**Melody: Of course if you don't leave I'll make you. **

**Guy: Huh? **

**Melody: *She looks up and Smiles evilly* Have you ever heard of what happens after someone hears a Violin known to contain Bad Luck? **

**Guy: Huh? Bad Luck you say? There is no such thing. **

**Melody: Oh but there is… Tell him what happened to Betty Tadase-Kun? **

**Tadase: (Where are you going with this?) I can't recall anything oh wait you mean Betty's death? **

**Melody: Yeah that's the one. **

**Tadase: She died after listening to Ikuto-Oni-Chan's Violin. **

**Melody: Though his friends are not affected. Play for us Ikuto. **

**Ikuto: *Looks at her confused but he pulls out his violin and the guy gets nervous* What song Melody? **

**Melody: Any Song… *Ikuto starts to play and Melody notices its her song and she tries to not sing along* **

**Guy: Fine I'll Leave! *He turns and runs out of the Kingdom and Melody laughs after he leaves* **

**Melody: And that is how you get a bad away from your Kingdom Mama. See I told you it'd work. **

**Melina: You told me so many times and I didn't listen now I know the truth. *Ikuto finishes the song and puts his Violin away then Melody stands where her people can see her* **

**Melody: My People! I am sorry to say that I won't take over for my mother but after I've lived out my life in Japan I'll come home. But not just yet. **

**Melina: Until she returns I will continue to watch over you my people. **

**Melody: So your all in good hands. *Smiles and waves* **

**Later….**

**Melody: All is well as it ends well right? **

**Utau: I don't understand what did Ikuto playing his violin have to do with anything? **

**Yaya: Your Mama kept us locked in our rooms and Yaya didn't get any sweets! **

**Melody: Sorry but it was the only way to get things to go well. **

**Tadase: Well with what? **

**Amu: Yeah Spill it! **

**Rima: We want to know. **

**Nagi: You better tell us or you might not live another second with Tsukiyomi-San and Rima-Chan. **

**Melody: Okay you see when Mama sent the letter I wrote back my cell-phone number so we could work out the plan. **

**Yaya: What Plan? **

**Melody: Operation "Keep the Peace in India" You see it started with how things went out and when my stupid Betrothed finally made his appearance we were going to use Ikuto's Violin to drive him out of India. To make him feel like he was going to get cursed when Ikuto's Violin isn't harmful. **

**Alice: Your plan worked out perfectly Melody-Chan. **

**Jamie: Yay! Nee-San! *Melody holds Jamie-Chan* **

**Melody: Of course I had to have Mama and Jamie-Chan in on it. Papa was in on it too. As well as the School President and Dad of course. **

**Ikuto: Dad? **

**Melody: Yeah your Dad he said I could call him Dad didn't he? **

**Ikuto: Yeah. So all this was to get your betrothed off your mom's case? **

**Melody: Yes there really wasn't a reason for going except to help Mama with her problem. He won't be back ever again. **

**Ikuto: That's good to hear. **

**Melody: Yeah. *She hugs Ikuto's arm and he looks out the window while she lays her head on his arm* (Ikuto and I will never be separated. Never Ever.) *She smiles and the Picture Freezes* **

**Chapter 4**

"**Facing Madoski Alynn-San for the final time and getting her off my enemy side!" **

**Melody: Morning Ikuto. *She smiles and Ikuto puts his arm around her as they walk to school* **

**Ikuto: How'd you sleep? **

**Melody: Good. But I had the weirdest Dream. **

**Ikuto: What about? **

**Melody: You transformed with my Charas. **

**Ikuto: Huh? *He looks down at her and she laughs* **

**Melody: It was actually pretty funny you looked cute. **

**Ikuto: You had the weirdest dream. **

**Melody: Awe you can't say it wasn't funny! **

**Ikuto: It was. **

**Melody: Then Laugh a little Ikuto! **

**Ikuto: *Ikuto Chuckles and she smiles* there happy? **

**Melody: Yeah I am. *She sees Tyler, Lois, and Brandon and she runs over to them* Morning guys. **

**Tyler: Good Morning Higurashi-San. **

**Lois: Morning Higurashi-San. **

**Brandon: Morning. **

**Melody: So how was your break? **

**Tyler: Same old stuff video games and relaxing. **

**Brandon: Exactly Dude. **

**Lois: My Sister made me knit with her. *He shakes his head* I still have nightmares from it! **

**Melody: *She laughs* Knitting is kinda scary. **

**Lois: Higurashi-San you have Madoski-San looking at you. **

**Melody: Huh? *Runs over to her* Good Morning Madoski-San! **

**Alynn: Good Morning Melody-San. **

**Melody: How was your Break? **

**Alynn: terrible. My mom had me shop for Stamps with her and my Aunt. I never want to see a Stamp ever again. **

**Melody: *Laughs* Stamps are actually fun to use. **

**Alynn: Not when they have creepy animals on them! They freak me out! **

**Melody: Awe. Poor Alynn-Chan. But maybe it wouldn't have happened if you would have just let things alone when people are happy. *Alynn looks at her and she smiles* Its nothing lets get to class! *Pulls Alynn to class* **

**Later…**

**Melody: Class was fun today! **

**Alynn: Yeah it was. Hey want to hang out today? **

**Melody: Uh? Sure I guess. **

**Later…**

**Alynn: You see I've always been Ikuto-Kun's friend and I kept telling him I'd keep girls off of him and he accepted me as his friend but the truth is I've always liked him. I only kept girls off him for that reason and that reason only. But then you come and ruin my fun. **

**Melody: *She stands up and looks down at Alynn* Its not up to you to decide Ikuto's Happiness. His happiness is with the one he truly loves. He chose me and there is nothing you can really do to stop it. What do you say Alynn-Chan? Truce? *Holds out a hand and Alynn starts to take but slaps Melody's hand away* Huh? Alynn-Chan? **

**Alynn: The Difference between me and you is that I'm normal when you never will be Miss Princess Melody Rockefeller. **

**Melody: I'm a Princess so what? Ikuto will never love you because your normal he loves me because we make each other happy when we are together. Can't you just face that one fact? **

**Alynn: I wanted to be the one Ikuto hugs and tells he loves but then you come along into his life and ruin it! **

**Melody: Alynn-Chan? *Alynn looks up at her* You are clouded by feelings that will never happen release those feelings and be renewed by the Crazy Locket! *Melody nods at Star who nods too* My Heart, Unlock! *Melody stands in the Transformation Dimension and Star goes in her egg and enters Melody's body then Melody's outfit appears along with boots, gloves and a microphone on her ear and she Poses* Character Transformation: Elemento Star Lighter! **

**Alynn: Elemento Star Lighter? **

**Melody: Alynn-Chan true friendship and love comes from the heart but they are two different things. Friendship is something you share with someone who is just a friend and Love is something two people share. Star was born from my feelings to Believe in my Friendship and Love Ikuto. That is why I am able to take this form! *Melody jumps and floats above Alynn* You have a chance to change everything and become the real Madoski Alynn that Ikuto met when you two were in Junior High. A Girl who smiles and laughs when she is happy not clouded by anger and sadness. **

**Alynn: How did you? **

**Melody: When someone grew up like me I know how they feel. *Holds out her hand* Take my hand Alynn-Chan and be reborn into your real would-be self. **

**Alynn: Melody-San? *Takes her hand and Melody uses her attack* **

**Melody: Where Anger and Sadness is formed Happiness is Born: Starlight Navigation! *Alynn is surrounded in stars and her sad face turns into a smile and she laughs* There is the Alynn-Chan Ikuto knows! **

**Alynn: Melody-San I'm sorry for sending those guys after you! I'll never do it again I promise!**

**Melody: I forgive you Alynn-San. How about I make it up to you by giving you this. *Holds out a Ticket* Its for Hoshino Utau and Hoshino Mac's Concert. I was planning on going but since I know the two I can get in free so you take it. **

**Alynn: I love Hoshino Mac and Utau! They are so cool! **

**Melody: They are singing their new song tonight. **

**Alynn: What is it called? **

**Melody: A Friend's Courage. **

**Alynn: I can't wait thanks! **

**Later…**

**Melody: Hey Utau-San. **

**Utau: Hey. Hurry up and get ready we are on in ten. **

**Melody: Right I have to look my best I have a friend coming today. **

**Utau: Who? **

**Melody: Madoski-Chan. *Utau looks at her shocked* She's back to normal. She won't try killing me anymore so you don't have to worry. **

**Utau: Its you I'm worried about not her. She got rid of all the other girls that liked Ikuto like I did and she is evil. **

**Melody: Stop that no she isn't! Give her a chance Utau-San. *She gets ready and she winks at Utau* Trust me with her on our side it'll help a lot trust me. **

**Utau: Whatever you say Melody-Chan. **

**Melody: Let's go! *They get out on stage and Melody spins around and speaks into the microphone* This goes out to a special girl my friend told me about. She was filled with Anger and Sadness but from those Happiness is born. This is for you Madoski Alynn. *Utau and her start to sing and dance at the same time in rhythm with the beat* A light dances among the clouds. **

**Utau: And seasons pour down on the Meadow. **

**Both: Now it begins…**

**Melody: Turning around to a friend's voice as they're running towards me, there is a smile that never changes. **

**Utau: And the rays of light sparkle. **

**Melody: When walking along the frozen path in winter, How many times have I been saved…**

**Both: By the passing Cheer-me-up? **

**Utau: I want to be like you, **

**Both: Someone who gives others courage! A friend's Courage is what I want to be like! I want to be just like you! A Friend's Courage… *The song comes to and end and the two look at the audience who are going wild* **

**Melody: The one I made the song out to I'd like to invite you back stage I've been told a lot about you and I want to meet you in person. *Smiles* **

**Later…**

**Alynn: Uh? Excuse me? **

**Melody: Huh? Oh hello you must be Madoski Alynn-San? **

**Alynn: Yes uh who was that told you about me? **

**Melody: Higurashi Melody-San why? **

**Alynn: Because she's the one who gave me the ticket to come here. **

**Melody: I know that. I've been here expecting you. **

**Alynn: You were expecting me? **

**Melody: Yes. **

**Alynn: Why? **

**Melody: Because you are good friends with Melody-San and Ikuto-Kun right? **

**Alynn: Uh? Yeah? **

**Melody: Well Melody-San tells me stopped all girls from falling In love with him but Melody-San wouldn't give up. **

**Alynn: Yeah. **

**Melody: She is a brave child she is. One that even I envy. **

**Alynn: I didn't just envy her I hated her but that will all change! I'll be friends with her figure out why she's a brave child! I want to be like her! That is why I still envy her! **

**Melody: So who's to say you can't be her friend? You can be her friend but you'll never be like her because every child has their own personality. Their own would-Be self. **

**Alynn: Huh? Would-Be Self? That's what Melody-San said… **

**Melody: I guess sisters think alike as you would say. **

**Alynn: So Mac Hoshino is really Mac Higurashi? **

**Melody: Yes. But is that truly her? **

**Alynn: I'm not sure. **

**Melody: In your world you were clouded by uncertainly. After these memories Melody-San shall share with you your answer will be clear. Remember When she moved here. **

**Alynn: But no one can share the same memories not endless they were the same person… I am Melody? **

**Melody: If that is what you think your answer is… *A Flash Back starts* **

**Flash Back….**

**Melody: My name is Higurashi Melody-San… *Has a cold tone in her voice* I don't care where I am. **

**Girl: Cool! **

**Boy: And Spicy! **

**Girl: Like Hinamori-San! **

**Boy: But there is a hint of Craziness in her voice! I think she is Cool, Spicy and Crazy! **

**Voice: when she fell in love with Ikuto. **

**Light Flashes…**

**Melody: Ikuto I do really like you… **

**Ikuto: Huh? **

**Voice: When she smiled with the Guardians. **

**Light Flashes…**

**Melody: My life is with you all now! **

**Voice: All these make up one thing. Madoski Alynn are you really who you seem to be? **

**In the Present…..**

**Alynn: Who I seem to be? Who I really am I-isn't Madoski Alynn its Higurashi Melody-San! I remember now I feinted after I went to the Amusement park! Ikuto carried me home but then I woke up here! Madoski Alynn never existed! I am Higurashi Melody-San! *Melody sits up in her bed* **

**Out of her Dream…**

**Melody: *She looks around her room and Rin and Star fly over to her* Guys did you have that dream too? **

**Star: Melody-San you've been unconscious since Friday. Its Monday in the morning. **

**Melody: So I never went to school with Ikuto and none of that happened? Huh? *She hears a voice* **

**Voice: Melody-San your world is so nice. I wish I could be like you again one day. **

**Melody: So I never did all that stuff? **

**Rin: No Melody-Chan. You start school tomorrow. **

**Melody: Its good to be home in my own body again. **

**Star: *Rin settles back in her egg and goes back to sleep* But you did learn something right Melody-San? **

**Melody: yeah I did. Friendship and Love comes from the heart but are two different things. **

**Star: That's right Melody-Chan. **

**Melody: Star did you see that dream too? **

**Star: We'll never know will we Melody-Chan? **

**Melody: Awe Star your so mean keeping secrets. **

**Star: But you did grow closer to Ikuto-Kun and its only the beginning. **

**Melody: Yeah I know. **

**Star: Let's hope our new world is better then the dream world. **

**Melody: So you did see the Dream? **

**Star: Yes Melody-Chan. **

**Melody: Then maybe I wasn't the only one who experienced Madoski Alynn-San my other self. *Looks out her window and smiles* Maybe we can find the truth of everyone's would-Be self as well together. **

**Star: Yes Melody-Chan. But we'll have Ikuto next to us as well. **

**Melody: Yeah we will. Now lets get some sleep. Night Star. **

**Star: Night Melody-Chan. *Goes to her egg and Melody lays back down and both fall asleep* **

**Chapter 5**

"**Really Starting my First Day with Ikuto!" **

**Melody: Morning! **

**Alice: Good Morning Melody-San you had us worried are you okay? **

**Melody: Perfectly fine actually I'm A-Okay! Perfecto! **

**Alice: Good to hear well good luck on your first day to school. **

**Melody: Right! *She puts on her skates and skates out of the house* (Skates are how I travel to school now since I go to school farther then a few miles. But its fine because I'll be with Ikuto today. I hope something good comes out of it.) **

**Later…..**

**Sensei: Students this is Higurashi Melody-San the new Transfer Student. **

**Melody: I hope you treat me well! *She sees Ikuto and Daniel her Oni-Chan in the class and she smiles* **

**Later…**

**Daniel: I forgot your only a few years younger then me. Four years to be exact. **

**Melody: If you hadn't failed then you could be out of here Oni-Chan! **

**Daniel: Yeah and I could be home with Mama. **

**Melody: If you're the prince then why don't you take the throne? **

**Daniel: Because Mama said only the Daughter of the family can rule because males make the kingdom weird or whatever she said. I would be King but she said no. **

**Melody: If only she had another kid then I wouldn't have to be the heir to the Throne. *Sighs* Why does it have to be me? **

**Girl: Look at that new girl talking to Rockefeller-Kun and Tsukiyomi-Kun. She thinks she can hit on them? We won't let her! **

**Ikuto: Back off girls this girl is our friend. **

**Melody: Huh? **

**Daniel: Ignore them. Ever Since Ikuto-Kun and I became friends they've been on our case about everything so just ignore them. **

**Melody: If you say so but I have to tell you about something! **

**Ikuto: What is it Mel? **

**Melody: Well you know when I feinted at the Amusement Park? **

**Ikuto: Yeah? **

**Melody: Well ever when I did I entered another person's body. **

**Daniel: Huh? How? **

**Melody: I don't know but I became a girl named Madoski Alynn. She was your best friend Ikuto. **

**Ikuto: Huh? **

**Melody: she was also very uncertain of her answer of what she wanted to be. A Girl who looked like me was there helping me along the way. I don't know her name but she pretended to be me. It was like I was looking deep inside myself for the true answer. **

**Daniel: Did you find it? **

**Melody: Yeah I was really me after all. *Smiles and Daniel sighs* **

**Daniel: I meant did you learn anything important? **

**Melody: Yeah that I have to Believe in my Friends more and uh? *Looks at Ikuto who meets her eye sight* Something personal. **

**Daniel: I understand as long as he doesn't do anything to you until you get out of High School. You know how boys our age can be. **

**Melody: Oni-Chan! *She hits him in his Chest* That's mean! Ikuto would never do anything like that! You know that as well as I do so stop thinking that way. **

**Daniel: I was only saying little sis. Why don't you go meet up with your adopted Oni-Chan and Tsukiyomi-Chan at the front gates like you promised Ikuto-Kun and I will join you soon. **

**Melody: Right! See you later guys. *She runs out of the room and grabs her bag on the way out along with her skates* **

**A Few Minutes Later…. **

**Melody: *Skates towards Utau and Kukai* Hey Guys! *She comes to sliding stop in front of them* How was your day? **

**Utau: Good what about you? **

**Melody: I'm in Ikuto and Oni-Chan's Class! **

**Utau: That's great! **

**Melody: I know right? It so totally rocks! **

**Kukai: So how'd you introduce yourself? Did you have a cold tone like you did when you transferred to Seiyo Elementary? **

**Melody: No I introduced myself with a smile! **

**Kukai: Good Melody-Chan. **

**Melody: I know right? **

**Kukai: Yes absolutely. **

**Melody: Yeah. **

**Utau: Its good to hear you'll have the same homework as Ikuto-Oni-Chan. **

**Melody: You saying I'll need help with my homework? **

**Utau: Yes since its High School Work your dealing with not Elementary School Work. **

**Melody: It can't be that hard can it? **

**Utau: Its super hard. **

**Melody: Great. **

**Ikuto: huh? What's up with you Mel? *Walks up with Daniel beside him* **

**Melody: Uh? Nothing Utau-San was just telling me a joke I didn't understand! **

**Utau: Yeah I was uh? **

**Ikuto: Really can we hear it we might be able to understand it for Melody. **

**Melody: We don't have time we've got to get home right? *She grabs Ikuto's hand and pulls him and he lets her and they wave at the others* **


	3. Chapter3: Visiting my Real Mom!

**Together Forever!**

**Chapter 1**

"**First Day of High School!" **

**Girl: *Stands outside the classroom and the teacher calls her in* (Remember me? I'm Melody Higurashi the owner of the Crazy Locket. While in Elementary School I transformed into Lovely Dancer with Pixie, Cute Kitty with Kit, Angel Warrior with Rin, Elemento Devil with Diva, Elemento Tomboy with Tommy, and Elemento Star Lighter with Star. The Former Guardians are in Middle School now and there are new Guardians. I still hang out with the Former Guardians at the Royal Garden sometimes. The Former King's Chair: Hotori Tadase. The Second Generation Former Queen's Chair: Mashiro Rima. Third Generation Jack's Chair also the first Generation Queen's Chair: Nagihiko Fujisaki. Rikka-Chan is the Queen's Chair now. Hikaru-Kun once his egg hatched he became the King's Chair. Yaya-Chan is still the Ace's Chair. Kairi-Kun is there helping her raise the younger Guardians and keep Josh known as the future Jack's Chair in order. Amu-Chan, Rima-Chan, Tadase-Kun, and Nagi are in Middle School. Kukai is in the same grade as me. So he's at High School too. Utau is one year older than us and like always Ikuto is three years older so he's a Senior student.) *She slides the door open and walks in completely confident and the whole class stares at her surprised* **

**Teacher: Everyone this is Melody Higurashi the new Transfer Student be nice to her and give her a warm welcome. **

**Melody: *Scans the class for her big brother or Ikuto and her gaze meets with Sapphire eyes in the back of the classroom and Melody's Charas mostly Kit smiles huge* (Ikuto is in my class. Whew and I was worried I'd have problems.) **

**Teacher: Want to say anything to the class Higurashi-San? **

**Melody: My name is Melody Higurashi and I live with my Mother's best friend so her family has been my family since I was a baby. *The Girls start whispering about her and a girl in the back sees Ikuto staring deeply at her and Melody Closes her eyes then smiles and opens them again* **

**Teacher: Now to find the perfect seat for you? *Looks at her seat chart* The only empty Seat is the one next to Tsukiyomi Ikuto-Kun. *The Teacher Smiles at her self* Ikuto-Kun is the Midnight Blue Haired Boy with the V-Violin on his Shoulder. **

**Melody: Okay. *She walks down the isle towards the seat next to Ikuto's and she gives him a smile that she thinks only he can see but the girl in the seat on the other side of him sees it and glares at Melody but she doesn't notice it and Melody sits down and her charas talk with Yoru* **

**Pixie: Melody-Chan looks cute in her new uniform! **

**Kit: But Ikuto looks Cuter! *Hearts in her eyes* **

**Yoru: But Ikuto's Classes go on forever and they are boring. With you guys here Ikuto won't have to listen to the Teacher-Nya. **

**Melody: *She looks at her notepad and smiles* (I'm in High School for the first time. It seems fun already and this afternoon I'll Meet Utau and Kukai at the front gate with Ikuto too.) **

**Break Time! **

**Melody: Class will start when we return! *She poses like she always does and her charas float next to her* **

**Before New Scene! **

**Ikuto: We'll get through this together Melody! *They lock Arms and Pose ((Girly I know but it seemed fun I guess))* Welcome Back! **

**New Scene: After Class At The End Of The Day! **

**Melody: Whew that was boring. **

**Ikuto: I occupied myself. **

**Melody: Yeah by staring at me. *Whispers to him so no one hears* Its hard to concentrate. **

**Ikuto: And? Its fun for me. **

**Melody: That's the point for you. I'd better get to my locker I'll meet you at the front Gate that where I'm meeting Kukai and Utau. **

**Ikuto: Okay but watch out some girls and guys were staring at you during class. *Melody stands up and she grabs her bag and slides it over her shoulder and she leaves the room with her Charas at her heels* **

**Girl: *Looks at Ikuto who still stares at the door* Tsukiyomi-Kun? **

**Ikuto: Huh? Madoski-San? **

**Girl: *Alynn Madoski* That girl it's the girl you told me about isn't it? **

**Ikuto: Yeah. **

**Alynn: Then I guess I'll be her friend since I'm your friend too. *She gets up and grabs her bag and leaves with an evil smile on her face and she stops at a group of boys from her class* Hey guys can I ask you for some help with a problem? **

**Guy 1: Depends what it is Alynn.**

**Alynn: Just the new girl. I want you all to get her out of the way slowly while I pretend to be her friend. **

**Guy 2: Sounds tempting how much will you pay? **

**Alynn: As much as you feel to fit all of your minds but can't go over all my money got it? **

**Guy 3: *Looks at the other guys* Fine we're in what do we do? **

**Alynn: Easy… Make Ikuto-Kun brake up with her. **

**Guy 1: That's the girl Bad luck Tsukiyomi is dating? I thought she was an Elementary school kid? **

**Alynn: According to him she came from another country in which she's three years younger than she actually is. **

**Guy 2: Then lets see how this Country Girl can take us guys. *The three guys head down the hall where Melody stands whispering to her charas* **

**Melody: Ikuto and everyone is waiting at the front gates so I can't be late. *Pixie hears the guys coming up behind Melody and she turns* **

**Pixie: Melody-Chan your in trouble! Don't turn around! **

**Kit: I'll go get Ikuto! *She flies away to find Ikuto and when she does she finds him leaving the classroom* Ikuto! **

**Ikuto: *Looks towards her* Huh? **

**Yoru: What's Wrong Kit? **

**Kit: Melody-Chan was getting her things when some guys from your class came towards her they pulled her towards the boys locker room! **

**Ikuto: She always gets herself into trouble. *He Runs down the hall ignoring the teachers telling him to walk* **

**Mean While At The Front Gate…**

**Utau: Where are they? **

**Kukai: Hmm? Maybe they left already. **

**Utau: No stupid Melody-Chan would never leave when I told her I'd walk with her. **

**Kukai: What's keeping them then? **

**Utau: I don't know but I bet Alynn does. *She looks towards Alynn who has a smirk on her face and Utau walks over to her* Where's my Brother and the new girl? **

**Alynn: I already know who she really is Tsukiyomi Utau. To answer your question the last I saw Melody she was walking towards the guys Gym locker with three guys and Ikuto was running after her. **

**Utau: Melody-Chan would never do anything like that. What did you do? **

**Alynn: Like you told me when I met Ikuto… What's mine is mine and Ikuto is mine so that short little fourteen year old can go back to where ever she came from. I will get Ikuto to love me even if I have to kill her to do so. *She throws her head back and laughs* Then nothing will stand between me and Ikuto. *She walks away leaving Utau and Kukai shocked* **

**Mean While in the Boys Locker Room….**

**Guy 1: Your pretty cute you know. I can see why Tsukiyomi likes you. **

**Melody: *She glares at him while the other two guys hold her still* (Ikuto where are you?) *The Locket Chimes in a calling way* **

**Guy 2: Well he won't want you after he hears the boss's words. **

**Guy 3: And to make it truth we only have one thing to do and that's get rid of you for the boss. **

**Melody: I'd back away if I were you…**

**Guy 1: Who's going to make us girly? You? Ha! Your in the wrong position to be telling us what to do. **

**Melody: *Laughs* I wasn't talking about me doing anything I was talking about him. *She nods her head towards the locker room door where an Angry Ikuto stands* (Ikuto what's wrong?) **

**Guy 3: Looks like your out numbered Tsukiyomi Ikuto. **

**Ikuto: *Looks at him and Glares* No I'm not. We are even. **

**Utau: *Steps into through the door with Kukai at her heels* Your not harming Melody-Chan in anyway so let go. **

**Kukai: If you don't you'll have to deal with the Teachers. **

**Guy 1: You talk big for a girl younger than us. **

**Utau: I say again let Melody-Chan go and Ikuto-Oni-Chan might Forgive you. **

**Guy 2: Who's going to make us again? **

**Guy 3: We aren't letting this girly go. **

**Utau: You lost your chances. *Ikuto Disappears and reappears in front the guy standing in front of Melody and he Punches him in the face while Utau goes for the guy holding Melody's left arm and Kukai goes for the guy holding Melody's right arm and while the three guys are confused of what hit them Utau and Kukai pull Melody out of the room with Ikuto on their heels and when they get to the front gate Utau tackles Melody with a hug* Did they hurt you? **

**Melody: No they just said stupid things mostly about who told them to drag me there. I was pretty shocked though when you and Kukai came in behind Ikuto. *She looks over at Ikuto who's eyes are still full of Anger and she looks at the ground* **

**Utau: How about we walk home together tomorrow it looks like you two need to talk. *Kukai and Utau wave as the two leave Melody and Ikuto alone and he grabs her hand and pulls her* **

**Melody: Huh? Uh? Ikuto what's wrong your never this angry. **

**Ikuto: *Ignores her and continues to pull her and soon they end up at the place they always hung out in the park* hmm. **

**Melody: The Place Ikuto used to play his violin for me and its where he… (Not long after I met him and we shared the blood exchange we were sitting in the grass when he asked if I would mad if he did something really stupid and I didn't know what he meant until after h-he kissed me. But at least I shared my first kiss with the one I truly love but he seems angry at me.) If it makes you feel better they surprised me I didn't have time to run… They forcibly dragged me. **

**Ikuto: You think I'm mad you? *He stays standing in front of her with his back to her* I'm mad at those guys! They almost hurt you! I ran as fast as I could to get to you before anything happened! If they would have succeeded I wouldn't have just punched them I might have ripped their heads off! No one ever harms you that way! Your only fourteen! They would have been Kicked out of school and put in jail if they succeeded! Don't you understand that? *Melody looks at the ground and her charas have sad looks on their faces* I'm your boyfriend and your mom left me in charge of protecting you! I always want to protect you! *Melody closes her eyes and takes a step towards Ikuto and grabs his hand* Huh? **

**Melody: I know that! I want you to protect me! But those guys might tell the whole school about us… Its not the guys you should be worrying about hurting me it's the girls that might be your fans. It might be them who hurt me. I want you to stay by my side! *Ikuto stares down at her while she has tears sliding down her cheeks* I Love you Ikuto… **

**Ikuto: Melody… *He Kisses her and she continues to have tears slide down her cheeks* I won't let them near you. **

**Melody: *She dries her tears and smiles at him* I know well I'd better go to the Royal Garden the younger Guardians are having a meeting and they invited me and the other Guardians. **

**Ikuto: Okay be careful. **

**Melody: Aren't I always? *She laughs* Don't answer that. **

**Ikuto: Wasn't going to. *She walks away and she waves* **

**Later….**

**Melody: Sorry I'm late! *She runs into the Royal Garden and she smiles at everyone* **

**Yaya: Melody-Chi! *Hugs Melody along with everyone else* Come back to elementary! I can't take this! **

**Melody: Yaya-Chan calm down. *Places a hand on Yaya-Chan's head and smiles* You know we older Guardians had to graduate or we wouldn't have been able to trust you all to be the Guardians. You have Rikka-Chan, Hikaru-Kun, Josh-Kun, and Ka- Kairi-Kun! *She smiles at her younger friend* Why didn't you tell me you were returning to Seiyo Academy? **

**Kairi: Yaya-San wanted me to surprise you. **

**Yaya: Yeah! Yaya-Tan wanted to surprise all the Guardians! **

**Melody: Well we're surprised! **

**Yaya: But since he came Josh-Kun has to wait until he graduates. **

**Josh: I would have made a great Jack's Chair! Why'd Sanjou-Kun have to come back?**

**Melody: Josh its time you learn what you taught me. **

**Josh: Nee-San what does that mean? **

**Melody: It means call Kairi-Kun by his name not his last name! You can even put Sempai on it since he's your Sempai! But call him Kairi-Kun! **

**Amu: what's wrong with Melody-Sempai? **

**Pixie: *Whispers in Amu-Chan's Ear while the others whisper in the other's ear* something happened on her first day. **

**Amu: Huh? Melody-Chan what happened? **

**Rima: Yeah are you okay? **

**Nagi: Melody-Chan? **

**Tadase: We're friends and we can help. **

**Melody: No you can't. Its just a problem with some guys but Ikuto, Kukai, and Utau took care of it. **

**Amu: What happened? *Rima and her gives Melody the "Speak up or we'll play good cop and Bad Cop on you"* **

**Melody: Fine! Someone got a little jealous and sent thugs after me but they were some of the students in my class so I assume someone in my class is responsible. **

**Yaya: Time for us to do a full investigation! As the new big sister of the Guardians I have to look after my friends! Younger Guardians! We are going to investigate Melody-Sempai's Problem! **

**Rikka: Right! **

**Amu: We can help too! We can ask for the day off since students get the same freedom they do in elementary school. So keep your phone on vibrate! **

**Melody: You guys are the best! **

**Amu: Just believe in us! **

**Melody: I will! *She freezes and Rikka-Chan nods at her* Let's go! **

**Pixie: Star Hotaru-Chan you two better have Melody-Chan and Rikka-Chan transform! **

**Both: Right! *Both float by their owners* **

**Melody: My Heart, **

**Rikka: My Heart,**

**Both: Unlock! *Both are surrounded by light* **

**Melody: *Star spins around and goes in her egg then enters Melody's body and Melody spins around and her outfit appears along with her accessories and she winks and Poses* **

**Rikka: *Her sun dials appear along with her outfit and she hops her around and everything else appears and she poses* **

**Both: Character Transformation: **

**Melody: Elemento Star Lighter! **

**Rikka: Pure Feeling! ((First Appearance of Pure Feeling in my story!)) **

**Melody: *They land in front of where the X-eggs are causing problems with Nekidou-Sensei and some students and run over to them and stand in front of them* Don't worry kids! **

**Kids: Wow! She's Pretty! **

**Nekidou: That is no other then Pure Feeling and Elemento Star Lighter. The school Super heroes. *Melody gives him "Why Superheroes" Look and he smiles* Hit it Girls! **

**Melody: Right! *She jumps and she floats above the X-eggs and se nods to Rikka-Chan* High time we knew what they were saying Rikka-Chan! **

**Rikka: Right! They don't want to change. Their owners just moved here and they don't want to change. **

**Melody: *Melody looks over and she notices two students sitting on the ground zoned out* Twins? **

**Rikka: Its okay to change! You change every day to fit your new surroundings! Once you get friends you'll start to believe in them and you'll be better off! Believe in yourself and others! **

**Melody: (Rikka-Chan's Right! I should believe in everyone even those guys from today! I have to believe in everyone to fit my new surroundings!) *She starts to glow and her item appears* Starlight Navigation! *She lands by Rikka-Chan and nods* Now Rikka-Chan! **

**Rikka: Right Double Open Hearto! **

**Both: Negative Hearto, Lock On: Open Hearto! *They purify the X-eggs and fly away as the students cheer them on and they land in front of the Royal Garden* Nice Job! **

**Amu: How'd it go? **

**Melody: A-Okay Amu-San!**

**Rikka: We're getting stronger every time Amu-Sempai!**

**Amu: Good! *She smiles and everyone's chara floats next to her and the picture freezes* **

**Chapter 2**

"**The full investigation starts Today!" **

**Melody: *Walks towards the High school and when she walks into the gates she sees the three guys waiting* Good morning my weird fan boys. **

**Guy 1: Who said we were your fan boys? **

**Melody: hmm? It was easy to tell considering you didn't harm me much cuz you were afraid of Ikuto. Let's start over… The names Higurashi Melody-San. *She smiles and holds out a hand to the guys* **

**Guy 1: Uh? I'm Brandon. *Brandon* **

**Guy 2: I'm Lois. *Lois* **

**Guy 3: The names Tyler. *Tyler* **

**Melody: *Each shake her hand* So I know I might sound a little strange asking this but who was it that asked you to do that yesterday? **

**Brandon: She's a close friend to Tsukiyomi-Kun. She doesn't like you at all Higurashi-San. **

**Melody: Hmm? What's her name? **

**Brandon: She's called Alynn Madoski-San. She's the top popular girl in school. You have no choice but to listen to her. **

**Melody: *She smirks* And with that I hope we can be friends. Just don't listen to her please all I want is to fit in. **

**Tyler: So are you dating Tsukiyomi-Kun? **

**Melody: Yeah but keep it a secret. **

**Lois: Kinda figured as how he's glaring at us right now. **

**Melody: He's just protective. He was an old friend before I met him. **

**Tyler: How was he an old friend? **

**Melody: You see I knew him when I was little and it turned out we met again when we grew up. Though we didn't recognize each other at first. So now you know a bit about me and him so if Madoski-Chan tries to get you guys to hurt me again ignore her please. *The guys nod and salute her and she turns around and Ikuto is right behind her* Waa! Don't do that Ikuto. **

**Ikuto: Your making friends with these jerks? **

**Melody: Ikuto stop being mean they are sorry for what they did and they want to be friends. Trust me its better if they are friends so I more people to help me stop whoever made them and I know who. I'll see you later! *She runs of him leaving him confused and she ducks under a tree* Rima-Chan did you get all of that? **

**Rima: You bet Melody-Chan. Nagi and I are on stand by if anything happens. **

**Melody: So where is everyone else hiding? **

**Rima: Wait a second you saw us even though we are hiding? **

**Melody: exactly you guys aren't hiding very well. **

**Rima: We have Nekidou-Sensei on stand-by to help us out too. **

**Melody: You might need him if one of the teachers catch you. **

**Nagi: That's not a problem. The School President is helping us out with that too. **

**Melody: Right have fun. **

**Later…**

**Melody: *She stands at the gates waiting for Ikuto and the other two and Utau joins her and Alynn Madoski walks over to them* Huh? **

**Utau: Madoski-San? *She looks at Alynn with a mean look* **

**Alynn: Hi Melody-San I was wondering if we can be friends since I am Ikuto-Kun's best friend too. **

**Melody: (I get it this is a trick! Sure I can play along Madoski-San and that's what I'll call you too.) That's okay I guess. **

**Utau: (I don't get it maybe she'll tell me later.) Sure but if Melody-San is going to be your friend then I am too. **

**Melody: *Gives Utau the "Thanks I'll tell you what my plan is later" look without Alynn seeing and she smiles at Alynn* It'd be fun to be your friend Madoski-San. *She shakes hands with Alynn who smiles nicely but both Melody and Utau know its not a real smile then Alynn walks away and when she's far enough Melody whispers to Utau* My plan is that I'm having her as my friend to figure out her plan. Like Mama always says Keep your Friends close and your Enemies closer. **

**Utau: I'm right there next to you Melody-San! **

**Melody: Okay you all can come out now. *The Guardians surround her and Utau has a confused look on her face* It was just an act and I had the guardians as back-up. **

**Rikka: It was fun! **

**Mean While….**

**Alynn: Hey boys you messed up yesterday but I'm willing to give you a second chance. **

**Tyler: Not gonna happen. There's nothing wrong with Melody-San. **

**Alynn: Your going by first names? She's the enemy! **

**Lois: No you're the enemy Alynn. Can't you understand that Melody-San and Ikuto-Kun are happy? **

**Alynn: I will not lose to the likes of her! She can't have Ikuto! I won't let her! *She watches Melody and Ikuto smile and walk hand in hand* Even if I have to pull out every would-be self starting with hers. *She taps her nails on the tree she's hiding behind* **

**Mean While…**

**Ikuto: So your friends with the guys who tried to do that stuff to you and your friends with Madoski-San? **

**Melody: Yeah but I know it was her who hired them. **

**Voice: *Melody hears it but Ikuto doesn't* You think he really loves you? He's just playing you. **

**Melody: (He's just playing me but he loves me…) *She feels a sharp pain in her chest and she grips it and Ikuto looks down at her* **

**Ikuto: Melody are you okay? **

**Melody: (No! Ikuto loves me not only because he holds the lost Key only because I'm the only one who makes him smile! I get my strength from that!) **

**Voice: But why do you need strength when Ikuto is the one who is the one who protects you because you hold the Crazy Locket? He only loves you because he has the Lost Key he never wanted it. He never wanted you. **

**Melody: (That's not true!) *Kit's egg starts to close on her* **

**Kit: Melody-San! Ikuto loves you not only because you have the Crazy Locket but because you are you! Its not a game! Remember all your good times! When you first met! **

**Flash Back…**

**Little Melody: Just because I don't have any brother and sisters doesn't mean I have to be lonely but I do get Lonely once in awhile. **

**Little Ikuto: Continues to smile that way because one day I'll make sure your never lonely. Just wait a little longer. **

**Little Melody: *Smiles* Okay Ikuto-Oni-Chan!**

**Kit's Voice: Your Second Meet. **

**Light Flashes…..**

**Melody: What's with the freaky cat ears? **

**Ikuto: You smell of eggs. **

**Melody: My eggs… What do you want with my Eggs! *She runs towards him and they stare into each other's eyes and they end up on the with Ikuto above her and her under him as they stare into each other's eyes* Embryo? What exactly is the Embryo and why does Josh say you're the enemy? I don't believe that. **

**Kit's Voice: Your First Kiss! **

**Light Flashes…**

**Melody: *Ikuto sits next to her and takes her hand* I don't even understand Kit at all. **

**Ikuto: Would you still love me if I did something stupid? **

**Melody: Stupid? How exactly? **

**Ikuto: Stupid like this. *He leans towards her and Kisses her with all of Love behind the Kiss and Melody Kisses him back* **

**Kit: There are many other times when you and Ikuto were always together and he'd tell you the truth so many times. **

**In the Present…**

**Ikuto: I love you Melody only you. **

**Melody: *She opens her eyes and her eyes meet with Sapphire Blue eyes* Ikuto? **

**Ikuto: *He surprises her by Kissing her and when he pulls away he smiles ((Its really a smile I love his rare smiles!)) and Melody looks at him confused* don't listen to whoever is telling you otherwise. **

**Pixie: Melody-Chan! **

**Melody: Huh? *Realizes there's an X-egg above them and before she reacts Ikuto grabs her and jumps out of the way* Thanks Ikuto. *She stands in front of Ikuto who has an arm around her waist* I don't know who's doing this but I can tell you this! There is nothing that can tear the Crazy Locket and Lost Key apart! Kit! *Kit returns to normal and she nods* Ikuto! *Ikuto nods too* My Loving Heart, **

**Ikuto: My Loving Heart, *Tadase-Kun, Amu-San, Rima-San, Nagi, and Utau run up to them and transform too* **

**Tadase: My heart, **

**Amu: My Heart, **

**Rima: My heart, **

**Nagi: My heart, **

**Utau: My Heart, **

**All: Unlock! *Light Flashes* **

**Melody: *Fur appears on her body, arms, and legs and her ears and tail appear and a bell collar appears on her neck and tail and she winks and Poses* He, He! **

**Ikuto: *His outfit appears along with two gloved claws on his hands and his ears and tail appear and he Poses* Ha! **

**Tadase: *His outfit appears along with his staff and he poses* Heya! **

**Amu: *Her Outfit appears along with a pink hat, a heart on her hat and a ribbon ties on her neck and her sneakers appear and she winks then hops around and poses* he, he! **

**Rima: *Her Clown outfit appears along with her female clown boots, her gloves, and a big red bow on her head and she poses* Ha! **

**Nagi: *His outfit appears and his ribbons spread out and he poses* Ya! **

**Utau: *Her Dress appears and her wings spread out and she smiles and opens her eyes and poses* ha! **

**All: Character Transformation: **

**Melody: Wild Lynx Female Lover! **

**Ikuto: Wild Lynx Male Lover! **

**Tadase: Platinum Royal! **

**Amu: Amuleto Hearto!**

**Rima: Clown Drop! **

**Nagi: Yamato Maihime! **

**Utau: Seraphic Charm! **

**Melody: Everyone! Just in time! Looks like we'll need everyone's combinations for these ones! **

**Ikuto: Then lets purify some X-eggs. *Smiles at Melody who nods* **

**Melody: Right! **

**Tadase: That's right! **

**Amu: Yay! **

**Nagi: Okay. **

**Rima: Sure. **

**Utau: Mine really isn't a combination since its just me. **

**Melody: Have you forgotten about ours as Seraphic Charm and Female Lover? The combined love between the sister and girlfriend of the Lost Key. *She smiles and Utau Nods* Okay Ikuto and I first! **

**Ikuto: Right Melody. *Their rods appear and Melody spins on it while Ikuto just gets ready and they hold them both to the sky* **

**Both: By the Love between us and the Rods we hold: Soul Lover's Rod! **

**Tadase: Amu-San! *She nods* **

**Both: The Bond between us: Platinum Hearto! **

**Nagi: Rima-San! *She nods too* Charming!**

**Rima: Beauty! **

**Both: Queen's Waltz! **

**Utau: Melody-San! *Melody and Ikuto's Group purifies and Melody runs over to Utau* ((The First Appearance of their Loving Bond they share from Loving Ikuto!)) Singer! **

**Melody: Normal Girl! **

**Both: The Loving Bond we Share Realize: Loving Angels! *They Purify all the X-eggs and they return to normal* **

**Melody: Nice Job Utau! You guys too. *She laughs with the Guardians and Utau* **

**Rima: Next time you call us when Ikuto-Sempai is being overprotective. **

**Utau: *Blushes when Melody looks at her* What? I had to tell her she forced it out. Her and Amu-Chan. **

**Melody: Its okay. **

**Rima: But you'd better tell us! *She gives Melody her usual Death Glare and Melody nods* **

**Melody: I will don't worry! *She hugs her short friend and has an arm around Nagi* **

**Nagi: Did something happen that your not telling us? **

**Melody: Now that you mention it there was something I wanted to tell you all. *She pulls out an envelope* I got this in the mail. *She holds it out and everyone looks at with her* It was addressed to me. In it is a letter from my mom. **

**Rima: Which one? **

**Melody: The Real one. *Everyone gasps and Ikuto actually looks over to them* She wants me to go home but she wants to meet all my friends. **

**Utau: Is it safe? **

**Melody: 100 percent she says. **

**Amu: Then I'm guessing your taking us all to see her?**

**Melody: Yeah but the letter wasn't the only thing she sent. *She snaps her fingers and a truck appears and the doors open revealing a dressing room with maids in it* It turns out she sent a dressing room full of Princess Clothes! **

**Rima: What does that mean? **

**Melody: It means pick your favorite because you need to impress my mother! Don't worry there's a male part too. **

**Tadase: That's good to hear. **

**Melody: *She looks at Ikuto who closes his eyes as she pleads with her eyes* Oh come on! **

**Ikuto: What difference does it make for us to dress up she must want you back Melody you know that right? **

**Melody: Ikuto? *She looks at the ground* Even if she says that my life is here. Nothing will take me from my friends. Even if I like my new wardrobe. Oh just in case… *She holds up her Camera* Utau-San. Ikuto. Tadase-Kun. When we were kids we got a picture so now lets take one of us grown up. **

**Utau: Great idea! **

**Amu: I'll take the picture! **

**Melody: Actually since I knew all of you I'd kinda like to get one of you all grown up. *She stands in front of Ikuto with Utau on her left and Tadase on her right and they all smile except Ikuto and Amu takes the picture* There now Amu-Chan! *Takes a picture of Amu* Rima-San! *Takes a picture of Rima* Nagi. *Takes a picture of Nagi* I'll get the others later. *She smiles and without realizing it Amu grabs her camera and takes a picture of her* Amu-Chan! *The Picture Freezes of the Picture of the four teens* **

**Chapter 3**

"**Visiting My Real Mom and Deciding if I should go home!" **

**Melody: What if she doesn't like me? (Oh I hope she likes me.) **

**Utau: I look great! **

**Amu: I look like Amuleto Spade! **

**Yaya: I look like a baby Princess!**

**Tadase: Why do I have a mini crown? **

**Kiseki: Tadase-Kun you look a King! **

**Tadase: Liar. **

**Kiseki: Uh? **

**Amu: No he's right! **

**Melody: *She looks at Ikuto who is staring out the window* (If Mama asks me to return home I'll have to say no right? My life is with Ikuto. I want to stay by his side. Ikuto and I will always be together right? Things are even more in stake then just me going home and leaving Ikuto. I have my friends and Jamie-Chan to look forward to. I wish I knew my answer.) *Jamie-Chan holds her arms out for Melody and Alice hands her to Melody and whispers something in the process* **

**Alice: I hope you make the right choice to stay with us because Jamie-Chan needs her Nee-San whether you're her real Nee-San or not. **

**Melody: *Jamie-Chan giggles at her* (Mama Alice is right. I can't leave Jamie-Chan. She's my adopted baby sister I have to be here for her. Help her through boy problems and everything. She's counting on me to help her.) *She hugs her little sister and without realizing it Melody has tears sliding down her cheeks* (I don't want to leave Jamie-Chan or anyone else. The guardians all need me. And I need them.) **

**Later…..**

**Announcer: The Return of Princess Melody has finally come! All the way from Japan with her friends by her side I present to you Melody Rockefeller Princess of India! *Melody stands there looking at the crowd who cheers for her* Say something your majesty.**

**Melody: Uh? *Closes her eyes and she feels Ikuto's warm hand on hers and she smiles and opens her eyes* My People! You've waited for my return for 13 years and now that I finally have returned you ask for me to take the throne. You also ask me to leave my life in Japan I see. But my life in Japan is far more what I want then royalty. *The Crowd gets quiet* You see I moved to Japan and found who I really want to be. I wanted to Dance, be told I'm loved, Face you all with Courage, Trust my friends to accept my choice, and Sing. But mostly I wanted a family who was normal. *Looks over at Alice, Papa, Josh, and Jamie-Chan* And I found Family with my mother's best friend. So tomorrow when you all ask me to take the crown I most-likely will say no. *She stands up* Because my home is with my true family and friends! *She turns and runs off the area they were standing on and she has tears sliding down her cheeks and Ikuto tries to follow her but the Guards stop him* **

**Ikuto: She needs to be calmed by me. **

**Lady: No she needs to be left alone. All Princesses are like that when they need to make the choice to be queen. **

**Utau: Oni-Chan is the only one who can calm her down! **

**Amu: Let Ikuto-Sempai go to her! *The Guards grab their arms and Ikuto jumps from the Guards Grasps and lands in front of the Lady* **

**Lady: Touch me and you'll leave without seeing Melody become Queen. *Melina***

**Ikuto: *Stares at her shocked* You can't go against her wishes. **

**Melina: Watch me. My Kingdom has waited 13 years for her to return and become queen and that is what she will do! **

**Alice: Melina-Chan what happened to you? **

**Josh: Lost in this dump must have changed her completely. **

**Alice: Josh-Kun! That's not nice. **

**Josh: You didn't say it wasn't true. **

**Alice: Its not! My best friend is the same girl who left to become Queen ten years ago. **

**Amu: Ten? You mean you abandoned your only Daughter when she was three years old? **

**Melina: Take them to their rooms. **

**Amu: But that's not fair! *Ikuto manages to get away from the guards once they get into the main room and he runs towards the room Melody stays in* Go! Tell her about her mother's plan! **

**Yaya: Go, Go Ikuto-Sempai! **

**Guards: Get back here! **

**Mean While…**

**Melody: *She sits on the rail looking down at the city and she hears something in her room like the door slamming shut and something being put in front of it* Huh? Ikuto? *Ikuto runs over to her* What's wrong? **

**Ikuto: Melody you have to disagree your Mom wants to force you to be Queen. *The Guards come in and grab Ikuto and when the group struggles to get Ikuto out Melody speaks up* **

**Melody: Let Ikuto go. **

**Guard 1: But your Majesty he disrespected your mother. **

**Melody: No Ikuto would never disrespect anyone. Now let him go. *The Guards don't let go* I am the Princess and I said let him go! *The Guards release Ikuto and bow and leave the room closing the door behind them and Ikuto feels Melody run into his chest* (I want him to stay with me.) Ikuto if I do become Queen I want you to stay. **

**Ikuto: Melody? **

**Melody: Please we made a Promise when we became our Couple Transformation and I don't care what my mother says I want you to stay forever. **

**Ikuto: We will be together forever Melody. **

**Melody: Together Forever and Always. *She looks up at him and he kisses her and when he pulls away he nods at her and she smiles* I love you Ikuto. **

**Ikuto: I love you too Melody. **

**Later the next day…**

**Melody: *She spins around in her long Blue Dress and Ikuto hugs her from behind* I don't think I like this one much. **

**Ikuto: I like it. **

**Melody: That's because you think I look cute in anything Ikuto. **

**Ikuto: Because you really do. **

**Melody: So explain about yesterday after I ran off? **

**Ikuto: J- *Melina comes and in and glares at Ikuto who moves to the side* **

**Melina: Thank you the Princess isn't really allowed to have a boy in her room but since she knows you won't do anything your lucky. **

**Melody: I'm still not saying I'll be Queen. **

**Melina: I don't see why. You look like I did when I first became Queen. Your father thought I looked Beautiful. **

**Melody: Oh yeah and to tell you the truth I won't see him here right? **

**Melina: Actually he is here. **

**Melody: I wasn't talking about Samuel. He's my father of course but he isn't my real father. **

**Melina: Your DNA was never matched but I have a feeling I know who your Father was even though I didn't marry him. I still gave birth to you. You look a lot like him too. **

**Melody: Still not going to be Queen so forget it. *She turns and goes into her Closet and Melina follows leaving Ikuto in the other room* **

**Melina: Is it because of that boy? **

**Melody: *She looks at the dresses in the room* Maybe it is Maybe it isn't. You never know do you? **

**Melina: He's not right for you! He's that Tsukiyomi Aruto's Son! He's bad luck! Did you see what happened to Tadase-Chan's ((Chan can be used for both Girls and Boys)) Grandmother and their dog Betty? That Violin caused it! **

**Melody: No it didn't! Tadase-Kun's Grandmother got sick because she grew old! Betty was dieing before Ikuto got there he was making sure Betty died in peace! That Violin is not evil! Its something I want my children to hear! Even if my children are Ikuto's. **

**Melina: Melody-Chan? **

**Melody: I love Ikuto and I'll always be by his side! **

**Melina: I didn't want to tell you this but if you don't take the throne the Kingdom will be taken over by someone who will make slaves of our people. You are our peoples last and only choice for a ruler. **

**Melody: *She looks down and her voice comes out quiet but not completely quiet* I once Read in a letter something a very wise person would have told me if they were with me. What it said was this: "I left so you could live the life you have now. I just hope one day you'll find your Key and he'll take care of you." I've found my Key and if you have me become Queen then I'll lose him and the Crazy Locket will lose its true power. Face the fact my life isn't being Queen its being with Ikuto. **

**Melina: I understand. *She turns and walks out and walks over to Ikuto* After your stay here its your job to look after my little girl. By the way… I expect grandchildren when she gets out of high school. Not just yet got it? **

**Ikuto: Huh? *His eyes follow her out of the room shocked and when he hears something he turns to the door to see Melody in a Purple dress* Wow. **

**Melody: Thanks but your right I look better in the Blue one. *Laughs and goes back into the closet and a few minutes later she emerges in the Blue dress and she has a small tiara on and she has white gloves on her hands that goes to her elbows and her high heels are light Blue and make her look Ikuto's height and his eyes widen more when he sees her* What? **

**Ikuto: Nothing you just look great. **

**Melody: Thanks. I'm still not sure about my answer though. I want to stay with you but my People need me. **

**Ikuto: I know I heard your mom. *He holds her to him* Make the right choice because no matter what it is I'll learn to live with it. Even if I have to be the King to make you and your people happy. **

**Melody: Thanks Ikuto. *She hugs him back then pushes him out of the room* Go get ready! **

**Ikuto: Okay, Okay I will. I love you Melody. **

**Melody: I love you too Ikuto. *She closes the door after he walks away* Let's get this over with girls! **

**Pixie: Melody-Chan looks like a real Princess! **

**Kit: But I bet Ikuto will look better in his tux he's going to get on! **

**Rin: Who said he was wearing a Tux? **

**Diva: Addressing her People with her friends everyone need to dress up even Ikuto-Kun. **

**Tommy: Its up to Melody-Chan now. **

**Star: Rin and I know her answer already. **

**Tommy: Really what is it? **

**Star: We can't say it's a secret. **

**Rin: Only Melody-Chan can tell you. **

**Melody: And that's not gonna happen till we get out there. **

**Later…**

**Announcer: Receiving the Crown today is Princess Melody! Your Majesty? *Nods to Melina* **

**Melina: My people on this day we gather to Crown my Daughter Melody to be Queen of India. *Holds up a Queen's Crown* Melody Rockefeller do you take this Crown to wear even through War and Peace? *Looks at Melody and the Crowd gets Quiet and Jamie-Chan holds her arms up to her Nee-San* **

**Melody: *Looks down at Jamie-Chan who has a sad look in her eyes and Melody continues to stare down at Jamie-Chan and does not move while she thinks* (I made a Promise to my friends that even if I came to this I would say no but now something else is in Stake. My happiness.) *She looks at Alice who nods and so does everyone else around the group and Ikuto just stares at her and she clears her throat and steps forward* My People I would just like to say that I-**

**Guy: You don't want the crowd your Majesty do you? **

**Melody: Huh? *Turns to see a Guy in a fancy outfit* **

**Melina: We still have until Sunset so hold off on it! **

**Guy: Why you haven't told her have you? **

**Melina: I was planning on doing so when her friends go home now bow to show your respect. **

**Guy: They should be bowing to me seeing I'm going to be King once little Melody accepts the Crown. **

**Melody: Mama? **

**Melina: He's your betrothed. He asked for your hand in marriage in exchange for keeping the peace between our two Kingdoms. **

**Melody: What? So this has all been a lie? **

**Melina: No. I wanted my baby girl to become Queen but then he came asking for your hand in Marriage to keep the truce we have. **

**Guy: So am I going to get it? **

**Melody: *She steps forward and Glares at him* No. Never. As long as I am here you'll never have the Kingdom or my hand in Marriage! **

**Guy: Then you just choose Death for your People. **

**Melody: You don't want to come near me. I'm not like all children. **

**Guy: Then you'll be perfect for a wife you should be a great Child Bearer. *He grabs her arm and Ikuto steps in between them* **

**Ikuto: Let go of Melody. **

**Guy: Who are you supposed to be? Her personal body Guard? **

**Ikuto: No just the love of her life. **

**Guy: This worthless brat actually fell in love. *Laughs* Impossible. **

**Utau: *Steps over to them* Let go of my Future Sister. **

**Melody: Utau-San? **

**Amu: *The Guardians and Josh step up* Let her go! **

**Josh: You'd better let my Nee-San go before Ikuto-Oni-Sama gets really angry. **

**Guy: What can worthless brats like you do to me? I am the betrothed Ruler of this Kingdom. **

**Melody: No your not. *She pulls her arm back and rubs her hand over her wrist and sees it was bruised a little but it didn't hurt* You will never be King! Never! Now either you get out of my mother's Kingdom or we'll show you we aren't worthless brats. Leave and never come back! And Stay away from my home! **

**Guy: You think a few harsh words will get me to leave? **

**Melody: Of course if you don't leave I'll make you. **

**Guy: Huh? **

**Melody: *She looks up and Smiles evilly* Have you ever heard of what happens after someone hears a Violin known to contain Bad Luck? **

**Guy: Huh? Bad Luck you say? There is no such thing. **

**Melody: Oh but there is… Tell him what happened to Betty Tadase-Kun? **

**Tadase: (Where are you going with this?) I can't recall anything oh wait you mean Betty's death? **

**Melody: Yeah that's the one. **

**Tadase: She died after listening to Ikuto-Oni-Chan's Violin. **

**Melody: Though his friends are not affected. Play for us Ikuto. **

**Ikuto: *Looks at her confused but he pulls out his violin and the guy gets nervous* What song Melody? **

**Melody: Any Song… *Ikuto starts to play and Melody notices its her song and she tries to not sing along* **

**Guy: Fine I'll Leave! *He turns and runs out of the Kingdom and Melody laughs after he leaves* **

**Melody: And that is how you get a bad away from your Kingdom Mama. See I told you it'd work. **

**Melina: You told me so many times and I didn't listen now I know the truth. *Ikuto finishes the song and puts his Violin away then Melody stands where her people can see her* **

**Melody: My People! I am sorry to say that I won't take over for my mother but after I've lived out my life in Japan I'll come home. But not just yet. **

**Melina: Until she returns I will continue to watch over you my people. **

**Melody: So your all in good hands. *Smiles and waves* **

**Later….**

**Melody: All is well as it ends well right? **

**Utau: I don't understand what did Ikuto playing his violin have to do with anything? **

**Yaya: Your Mama kept us locked in our rooms and Yaya didn't get any sweets! **

**Melody: Sorry but it was the only way to get things to go well. **

**Tadase: Well with what? **

**Amu: Yeah Spill it! **

**Rima: We want to know. **

**Nagi: You better tell us or you might not live another second with Tsukiyomi-San and Rima-Chan. **

**Melody: Okay you see when Mama sent the letter I wrote back my cell-phone number so we could work out the plan. **

**Yaya: What Plan? **

**Melody: Operation "Keep the Peace in India" You see it started with how things went out and when my stupid Betrothed finally made his appearance we were going to use Ikuto's Violin to drive him out of India. To make him feel like he was going to get cursed when Ikuto's Violin isn't harmful. **

**Alice: Your plan worked out perfectly Melody-Chan. **

**Jamie: Yay! Nee-San! *Melody holds Jamie-Chan* **

**Melody: Of course I had to have Mama and Jamie-Chan in on it. Papa was in on it too. As well as the School President and Dad of course. **

**Ikuto: Dad? **

**Melody: Yeah your Dad he said I could call him Dad didn't he? **

**Ikuto: Yeah. So all this was to get your betrothed off your mom's case? **

**Melody: Yes there really wasn't a reason for going except to help Mama with her problem. He won't be back ever again. **

**Ikuto: That's good to hear. **

**Melody: Yeah. *She hugs Ikuto's arm and he looks out the window while she lays her head on his arm* (Ikuto and I will never be separated. Never Ever.) *She smiles and the Picture Freezes* **

**Chapter 4**

"**Facing Madoski Alynn-San for the final time and getting her off my enemy side!" **

**Melody: Morning Ikuto. *She smiles and Ikuto puts his arm around her as they walk to school* **

**Ikuto: How'd you sleep? **

**Melody: Good. But I had the weirdest Dream. **

**Ikuto: What about? **

**Melody: You transformed with my Charas. **

**Ikuto: Huh? *He looks down at her and she laughs* **

**Melody: It was actually pretty funny you looked cute. **

**Ikuto: You had the weirdest dream. **

**Melody: Awe you can't say it wasn't funny! **

**Ikuto: It was. **

**Melody: Then Laugh a little Ikuto! **

**Ikuto: *Ikuto Chuckles and she smiles* there happy? **

**Melody: Yeah I am. *She sees Tyler, Lois, and Brandon and she runs over to them* Morning guys. **

**Tyler: Good Morning Higurashi-San. **

**Lois: Morning Higurashi-San. **

**Brandon: Morning. **

**Melody: So how was your break? **

**Tyler: Same old stuff video games and relaxing. **

**Brandon: Exactly Dude. **

**Lois: My Sister made me knit with her. *He shakes his head* I still have nightmares from it! **

**Melody: *She laughs* Knitting is kinda scary. **

**Lois: Higurashi-San you have Madoski-San looking at you. **

**Melody: Huh? *Runs over to her* Good Morning Madoski-San! **

**Alynn: Good Morning Melody-San. **

**Melody: How was your Break? **

**Alynn: terrible. My mom had me shop for Stamps with her and my Aunt. I never want to see a Stamp ever again. **

**Melody: *Laughs* Stamps are actually fun to use. **

**Alynn: Not when they have creepy animals on them! They freak me out! **

**Melody: Awe. Poor Alynn-Chan. But maybe it wouldn't have happened if you would have just let things alone when people are happy. *Alynn looks at her and she smiles* Its nothing lets get to class! *Pulls Alynn to class* **

**Later…**

**Melody: Class was fun today! **

**Alynn: Yeah it was. Hey want to hang out today? **

**Melody: Uh? Sure I guess. **

**Later…**

**Alynn: You see I've always been Ikuto-Kun's friend and I kept telling him I'd keep girls off of him and he accepted me as his friend but the truth is I've always liked him. I only kept girls off him for that reason and that reason only. But then you come and ruin my fun. **

**Melody: *She stands up and looks down at Alynn* Its not up to you to decide Ikuto's Happiness. His happiness is with the one he truly loves. He chose me and there is nothing you can really do to stop it. What do you say Alynn-Chan? Truce? *Holds out a hand and Alynn starts to take but slaps Melody's hand away* Huh? Alynn-Chan? **

**Alynn: The Difference between me and you is that I'm normal when you never will be Miss Princess Melody Rockefeller. **

**Melody: I'm a Princess so what? Ikuto will never love you because your normal he loves me because we make each other happy when we are together. Can't you just face that one fact? **

**Alynn: I wanted to be the one Ikuto hugs and tells he loves but then you come along into his life and ruin it! **

**Melody: Alynn-Chan? *Alynn looks up at her* You are clouded by feelings that will never happen release those feelings and be renewed by the Crazy Locket! *Melody nods at Star who nods too* My Heart, Unlock! *Melody stands in the Transformation Dimension and Star goes in her egg and enters Melody's body then Melody's outfit appears along with boots, gloves and a microphone on her ear and she Poses* Character Transformation: Elemento Star Lighter! **

**Alynn: Elemento Star Lighter? **

**Melody: Alynn-Chan true friendship and love comes from the heart but they are two different things. Friendship is something you share with someone who is just a friend and Love is something two people share. Star was born from my feelings to Believe in my Friendship and Love Ikuto. That is why I am able to take this form! *Melody jumps and floats above Alynn* You have a chance to change everything and become the real Madoski Alynn that Ikuto met when you two were in Junior High. A Girl who smiles and laughs when she is happy not clouded by anger and sadness. **

**Alynn: How did you? **

**Melody: When someone grew up like me I know how they feel. *Holds out her hand* Take my hand Alynn-Chan and be reborn into your real would-be self. **

**Alynn: Melody-San? *Takes her hand and Melody uses her attack* **

**Melody: Where Anger and Sadness is formed Happiness is Born: Starlight Navigation! *Alynn is surrounded in stars and her sad face turns into a smile and she laughs* There is the Alynn-Chan Ikuto knows! **

**Alynn: Melody-San I'm sorry for sending those guys after you! I'll never do it again I promise!**

**Melody: I forgive you Alynn-San. How about I make it up to you by giving you this. *Holds out a Ticket* Its for Hoshino Utau and Hoshino Mac's Concert. I was planning on going but since I know the two I can get in free so you take it. **

**Alynn: I love Hoshino Mac and Utau! They are so cool! **

**Melody: They are singing their new song tonight. **

**Alynn: What is it called? **

**Melody: A Friend's Courage. **

**Alynn: I can't wait thanks! **

**Later…**

**Melody: Hey Utau-San. **

**Utau: Hey. Hurry up and get ready we are on in ten. **

**Melody: Right I have to look my best I have a friend coming today. **

**Utau: Who? **

**Melody: Madoski-Chan. *Utau looks at her shocked* She's back to normal. She won't try killing me anymore so you don't have to worry. **

**Utau: Its you I'm worried about not her. She got rid of all the other girls that liked Ikuto like I did and she is evil. **

**Melody: Stop that no she isn't! Give her a chance Utau-San. *She gets ready and she winks at Utau* Trust me with her on our side it'll help a lot trust me. **

**Utau: Whatever you say Melody-Chan. **

**Melody: Let's go! *They get out on stage and Melody spins around and speaks into the microphone* This goes out to a special girl my friend told me about. She was filled with Anger and Sadness but from those Happiness is born. This is for you Madoski Alynn. *Utau and her start to sing and dance at the same time in rhythm with the beat* A light dances among the clouds. **

**Utau: And seasons pour down on the Meadow. **

**Both: Now it begins…**

**Melody: Turning around to a friend's voice as they're running towards me, there is a smile that never changes. **

**Utau: And the rays of light sparkle. **

**Melody: When walking along the frozen path in winter, How many times have I been saved…**

**Both: By the passing Cheer-me-up? **

**Utau: I want to be like you, **

**Both: Someone who gives others courage! A friend's Courage is what I want to be like! I want to be just like you! A Friend's Courage… *The song comes to and end and the two look at the audience who are going wild* **

**Melody: The one I made the song out to I'd like to invite you back stage I've been told a lot about you and I want to meet you in person. *Smiles* **

**Later…**

**Alynn: Uh? Excuse me? **

**Melody: Huh? Oh hello you must be Madoski Alynn-San? **

**Alynn: Yes uh who was that told you about me? **

**Melody: Higurashi Melody-San why? **

**Alynn: Because she's the one who gave me the ticket to come here. **

**Melody: I know that. I've been here expecting you. **

**Alynn: You were expecting me? **

**Melody: Yes. **

**Alynn: Why? **

**Melody: Because you are good friends with Melody-San and Ikuto-Kun right? **

**Alynn: Uh? Yeah? **

**Melody: Well Melody-San tells me stopped all girls from falling In love with him but Melody-San wouldn't give up. **

**Alynn: Yeah. **

**Melody: She is a brave child she is. One that even I envy. **

**Alynn: I didn't just envy her I hated her but that will all change! I'll be friends with her figure out why she's a brave child! I want to be like her! That is why I still envy her! **

**Melody: So who's to say you can't be her friend? You can be her friend but you'll never be like her because every child has their own personality. Their own would-Be self. **

**Alynn: Huh? Would-Be Self? That's what Melody-San said… **

**Melody: I guess sisters think alike as you would say. **

**Alynn: So Mac Hoshino is really Mac Higurashi? **

**Melody: Yes. But is that truly her? **

**Alynn: I'm not sure. **

**Melody: In your world you were clouded by uncertainly. After these memories Melody-San shall share with you your answer will be clear. Remember When she moved here. **

**Alynn: But no one can share the same memories not endless they were the same person… I am Melody? **

**Melody: If that is what you think your answer is… *A Flash Back starts* **

**Flash Back….**

**Melody: My name is Higurashi Melody-San… *Has a cold tone in her voice* I don't care where I am. **

**Girl: Cool! **

**Boy: And Spicy! **

**Girl: Like Hinamori-San! **

**Boy: But there is a hint of Craziness in her voice! I think she is Cool, Spicy and Crazy! **

**Voice: when she fell in love with Ikuto. **

**Light Flashes…**

**Melody: Ikuto I do really like you… **

**Ikuto: Huh? **

**Voice: When she smiled with the Guardians. **

**Light Flashes…**

**Melody: My life is with you all now! **

**Voice: All these make up one thing. Madoski Alynn are you really who you seem to be? **

**In the Present…..**

**Alynn: Who I seem to be? Who I really am I-isn't Madoski Alynn its Higurashi Melody-San! I remember now I feinted after I went to the Amusement park! Ikuto carried me home but then I woke up here! Madoski Alynn never existed! I am Higurashi Melody-San! *Melody sits up in her bed* **

**Out of her Dream…**

**Melody: *She looks around her room and Rin and Star fly over to her* Guys did you have that dream too? **

**Star: Melody-San you've been unconscious since Friday. Its Monday in the morning. **

**Melody: So I never went to school with Ikuto and none of that happened? Huh? *She hears a voice* **

**Voice: Melody-San your world is so nice. I wish I could be like you again one day. **

**Melody: So I never did all that stuff? **

**Rin: No Melody-Chan. You start school tomorrow. **

**Melody: Its good to be home in my own body again. **

**Star: *Rin settles back in her egg and goes back to sleep* But you did learn something right Melody-San? **

**Melody: yeah I did. Friendship and Love comes from the heart but are two different things. **

**Star: That's right Melody-Chan. **

**Melody: Star did you see that dream too? **

**Star: We'll never know will we Melody-Chan? **

**Melody: Awe Star your so mean keeping secrets. **

**Star: But you did grow closer to Ikuto-Kun and its only the beginning. **

**Melody: Yeah I know. **

**Star: Let's hope our new world is better then the dream world. **

**Melody: So you did see the Dream? **

**Star: Yes Melody-Chan. **

**Melody: Then maybe I wasn't the only one who experienced Madoski Alynn-San my other self. *Looks out her window and smiles* Maybe we can find the truth of everyone's would-Be self as well together. **

**Star: Yes Melody-Chan. But we'll have Ikuto next to us as well. **

**Melody: Yeah we will. Now lets get some sleep. Night Star. **

**Star: Night Melody-Chan. *Goes to her egg and Melody lays back down and both fall asleep* **

**Chapter 5**

"**Really Starting my First Day with Ikuto!" **

**Melody: Morning! **

**Alice: Good Morning Melody-San you had us worried are you okay? **

**Melody: Perfectly fine actually I'm A-Okay! Perfecto! **

**Alice: Good to hear well good luck on your first day to school. **

**Melody: Right! *She puts on her skates and skates out of the house* (Skates are how I travel to school now since I go to school farther then a few miles. But its fine because I'll be with Ikuto today. I hope something good comes out of it.) **

**Later…..**

**Sensei: Students this is Higurashi Melody-San the new Transfer Student. **

**Melody: I hope you treat me well! *She sees Ikuto and Daniel her Oni-Chan in the class and she smiles* **

**Later…**

**Daniel: I forgot your only a few years younger then me. Four years to be exact. **

**Melody: If you hadn't failed then you could be out of here Oni-Chan! **

**Daniel: Yeah and I could be home with Mama. **

**Melody: If you're the prince then why don't you take the throne? **

**Daniel: Because Mama said only the Daughter of the family can rule because males make the kingdom weird or whatever she said. I would be King but she said no. **

**Melody: If only she had another kid then I wouldn't have to be the heir to the Throne. *Sighs* Why does it have to be me? **

**Girl: Look at that new girl talking to Rockefeller-Kun and Tsukiyomi-Kun. She thinks she can hit on them? We won't let her! **

**Ikuto: Back off girls this girl is our friend. **

**Melody: Huh? **

**Daniel: Ignore them. Ever Since Ikuto-Kun and I became friends they've been on our case about everything so just ignore them. **

**Melody: If you say so but I have to tell you about something! **

**Ikuto: What is it Mel? **

**Melody: Well you know when I feinted at the Amusement Park? **

**Ikuto: Yeah? **

**Melody: Well ever when I did I entered another person's body. **

**Daniel: Huh? How? **

**Melody: I don't know but I became a girl named Madoski Alynn. She was your best friend Ikuto. **

**Ikuto: Huh? **

**Melody: she was also very uncertain of her answer of what she wanted to be. A Girl who looked like me was there helping me along the way. I don't know her name but she pretended to be me. It was like I was looking deep inside myself for the true answer. **

**Daniel: Did you find it? **

**Melody: Yeah I was really me after all. *Smiles and Daniel sighs* **

**Daniel: I meant did you learn anything important? **

**Melody: Yeah that I have to Believe in my Friends more and uh? *Looks at Ikuto who meets her eye sight* Something personal. **

**Daniel: I understand as long as he doesn't do anything to you until you get out of High School. You know how boys our age can be. **

**Melody: Oni-Chan! *She hits him in his Chest* That's mean! Ikuto would never do anything like that! You know that as well as I do so stop thinking that way. **

**Daniel: I was only saying little sis. Why don't you go meet up with your adopted Oni-Chan and Tsukiyomi-Chan at the front gates like you promised Ikuto-Kun and I will join you soon. **

**Melody: Right! See you later guys. *She runs out of the room and grabs her bag on the way out along with her skates* **

**A Few Minutes Later…. **

**Melody: *Skates towards Utau and Kukai* Hey Guys! *She comes to sliding stop in front of them* How was your day? **

**Utau: Good what about you? **

**Melody: I'm in Ikuto and Oni-Chan's Class! **

**Utau: That's great! **

**Melody: I know right? It so totally rocks! **

**Kukai: So how'd you introduce yourself? Did you have a cold tone like you did when you transferred to Seiyo Elementary? **

**Melody: No I introduced myself with a smile! **

**Kukai: Good Melody-Chan. **

**Melody: I know right? **

**Kukai: Yes absolutely. **

**Melody: Yeah. **

**Utau: Its good to hear you'll have the same homework as Ikuto-Oni-Chan. **

**Melody: You saying I'll need help with my homework? **

**Utau: Yes since its High School Work your dealing with not Elementary School Work. **

**Melody: It can't be that hard can it? **

**Utau: Its super hard. **

**Melody: Great. **

**Ikuto: huh? What's up with you Mel? *Walks up with Daniel beside him* **

**Melody: Uh? Nothing Utau-San was just telling me a joke I didn't understand! **

**Utau: Yeah I was uh? **

**Ikuto: Really can we hear it we might be able to understand it for Melody. **

**Melody: We don't have time we've got to get home right? *She grabs Ikuto's hand and pulls him and he lets her and they wave at the others* **


	4. Chapter4: Facing MidoskiSan!

**Together Forever!**

**Maddiejane94: Third Chapter is here! lol I'm still weird! I made a new friend at school her name is Kori and I might make a character that resembles her! **

Chapter 3

"Visiting My Real Mom and Deciding if I should go home!"

Melody: What if she doesn't like me? (Oh I hope she likes me.)

Utau: I look great!

Amu: I look like Amuleto Spade!

Yaya: I look like a baby Princess!

Tadase: Why do I have a mini crown?

Kiseki: Tadase-Kun you look a King!

Tadase: Liar.

Kiseki: Uh?

Amu: No he's right!

Melody: *She looks at Ikuto who is staring out the window* (If Mama asks me to return home I'll have to say no right? My life is with Ikuto. I want to stay by his side. Ikuto and I will always be together right? Things are even more in stake then just me going home and leaving Ikuto. I have my friends and Jamie-Chan to look forward to. I wish I knew my answer.) *Jamie-Chan holds her arms out for Melody and Alice hands her to Melody and whispers something in the process*

Alice: I hope you make the right choice to stay with us because Jamie-Chan needs her Nee-San whether you're her real Nee-San or not.

Melody: *Jamie-Chan giggles at her* (Mama Alice is right. I can't leave Jamie-Chan. She's my adopted baby sister I have to be here for her. Help her through boy problems and everything. She's counting on me to help her.) *She hugs her little sister and without realizing it Melody has tears sliding down her cheeks* (I don't want to leave Jamie-Chan or anyone else. The guardians all need me. And I need them.)

Later…..

Announcer: The Return of Princess Melody has finally come! All the way from Japan with her friends by her side I present to you Melody Rockefeller Princess of India! *Melody stands there looking at the crowd who cheers for her* Say something your majesty.

Melody: Uh? *Closes her eyes and she feels Ikuto's warm hand on hers and she smiles and opens her eyes* My People! You've waited for my return for 13 years and now that I finally have returned you ask for me to take the throne. You also ask me to leave my life in Japan I see. But my life in Japan is far more what I want then royalty. *The Crowd gets quiet* You see I moved to Japan and found who I really want to be. I wanted to Dance, be told I'm loved, Face you all with Courage, Trust my friends to accept my choice, and Sing. But mostly I wanted a family who was normal. *Looks over at Alice, Papa, Josh, and Jamie-Chan* And I found Family with my mother's best friend. So tomorrow when you all ask me to take the crown I most-likely will say no. *She stands up* Because my home is with my true family and friends! *She turns and runs off the area they were standing on and she has tears sliding down her cheeks and Ikuto tries to follow her but the Guards stop him*

Ikuto: She needs to be calmed by me.

Lady: No she needs to be left alone. All Princesses are like that when they need to make the choice to be queen.

Utau: Oni-Chan is the only one who can calm her down!

Amu: Let Ikuto-Sempai go to her! *The Guards grab their arms and Ikuto jumps from the Guards Grasps and lands in front of the Lady*

Lady: Touch me and you'll leave without seeing Melody become Queen. *Melina*

Ikuto: *Stares at her shocked* You can't go against her wishes.

Melina: Watch me. My Kingdom has waited 13 years for her to return and become queen and that is what she will do!

Alice: Melina-Chan what happened to you?

Josh: Lost in this dump must have changed her completely.

Alice: Josh-Kun! That's not nice.

Josh: You didn't say it wasn't true.

Alice: Its not! My best friend is the same girl who left to become Queen ten years ago.

Amu: Ten? You mean you abandoned your only Daughter when she was three years old?

Melina: Take them to their rooms.

Amu: But that's not fair! *Ikuto manages to get away from the guards once they get into the main room and he runs towards the room Melody stays in* Go! Tell her about her mother's plan!

Yaya: Go, Go Ikuto-Sempai!

Guards: Get back here!

Mean While…

Melody: *She sits on the rail looking down at the city and she hears something in her room like the door slamming shut and something being put in front of it* Huh? Ikuto? *Ikuto runs over to her* What's wrong?

Ikuto: Melody you have to disagree your Mom wants to force you to be Queen. *The Guards come in and grab Ikuto and when the group struggles to get Ikuto out Melody speaks up*

Melody: Let Ikuto go.

Guard 1: But your Majesty he disrespected your mother.

Melody: No Ikuto would never disrespect anyone. Now let him go. *The Guards don't let go* I am the Princess and I said let him go! *The Guards release Ikuto and bow and leave the room closing the door behind them and Ikuto feels Melody run into his chest* (I want him to stay with me.) Ikuto if I do become Queen I want you to stay.

Ikuto: Melody?

Melody: Please we made a Promise when we became our Couple Transformation and I don't care what my mother says I want you to stay forever.

Ikuto: We will be together forever Melody.

Melody: Together Forever and Always. *She looks up at him and he kisses her and when he pulls away he nods at her and she smiles* I love you Ikuto.

Ikuto: I love you too Melody.

Later the next day…

Melody: *She spins around in her long Blue Dress and Ikuto hugs her from behind* I don't think I like this one much.

Ikuto: I like it.

Melody: That's because you think I look cute in anything Ikuto.

Ikuto: Because you really do.

Melody: So explain about yesterday after I ran off?

Ikuto: J- *Melina comes and in and glares at Ikuto who moves to the side*

Melina: Thank you the Princess isn't really allowed to have a boy in her room but since she knows you won't do anything your lucky.

Melody: I'm still not saying I'll be Queen.

Melina: I don't see why. You look like I did when I first became Queen. Your father thought I looked Beautiful.

Melody: Oh yeah and to tell you the truth I won't see him here right?

Melina: Actually he is here.

Melody: I wasn't talking about Samuel. He's my father of course but he isn't my real father.

Melina: Your DNA was never matched but I have a feeling I know who your Father was even though I didn't marry him. I still gave birth to you. You look a lot like him too.

Melody: Still not going to be Queen so forget it. *She turns and goes into her Closet and Melina follows leaving Ikuto in the other room*

Melina: Is it because of that boy?

Melody: *She looks at the dresses in the room* Maybe it is Maybe it isn't. You never know do you?

Melina: He's not right for you! He's that Tsukiyomi Aruto's Son! He's bad luck! Did you see what happened to Tadase-Chan's ((Chan can be used for both Girls and Boys)) Grandmother and their dog Betty? That Violin caused it!

Melody: No it didn't! Tadase-Kun's Grandmother got sick because she grew old! Betty was dieing before Ikuto got there he was making sure Betty died in peace! That Violin is not evil! Its something I want my children to hear! Even if my children are Ikuto's.

Melina: Melody-Chan?

Melody: I love Ikuto and I'll always be by his side!

Melina: I didn't want to tell you this but if you don't take the throne the Kingdom will be taken over by someone who will make slaves of our people. You are our peoples last and only choice for a ruler.

Melody: *She looks down and her voice comes out quiet but not completely quiet* I once Read in a letter something a very wise person would have told me if they were with me. What it said was this: "I left so you could live the life you have now. I just hope one day you'll find your Key and he'll take care of you." I've found my Key and if you have me become Queen then I'll lose him and the Crazy Locket will lose its true power. Face the fact my life isn't being Queen its being with Ikuto.

Melina: I understand. *She turns and walks out and walks over to Ikuto* After your stay here its your job to look after my little girl. By the way… I expect grandchildren when she gets out of high school. Not just yet got it?

Ikuto: Huh? *His eyes follow her out of the room shocked and when he hears something he turns to the door to see Melody in a Purple dress* Wow.

Melody: Thanks but your right I look better in the Blue one. *Laughs and goes back into the closet and a few minutes later she emerges in the Blue dress and she has a small tiara on and she has white gloves on her hands that goes to her elbows and her high heels are light Blue and make her look Ikuto's height and his eyes widen more when he sees her* What?

Ikuto: Nothing you just look great.

Melody: Thanks. I'm still not sure about my answer though. I want to stay with you but my People need me.

Ikuto: I know I heard your mom. *He holds her to him* Make the right choice because no matter what it is I'll learn to live with it. Even if I have to be the King to make you and your people happy.

Melody: Thanks Ikuto. *She hugs him back then pushes him out of the room* Go get ready!

Ikuto: Okay, Okay I will. I love you Melody.

Melody: I love you too Ikuto. *She closes the door after he walks away* Let's get this over with girls!

Pixie: Melody-Chan looks like a real Princess!

Kit: But I bet Ikuto will look better in his tux he's going to get on!

Rin: Who said he was wearing a Tux?

Diva: Addressing her People with her friends everyone need to dress up even Ikuto-Kun.

Tommy: Its up to Melody-Chan now.

Star: Rin and I know her answer already.

Tommy: Really what is it?

Star: We can't say it's a secret.

Rin: Only Melody-Chan can tell you.

Melody: And that's not gonna happen till we get out there.

Later…

Announcer: Receiving the Crown today is Princess Melody! Your Majesty? *Nods to Melina*

Melina: My people on this day we gather to Crown my Daughter Melody to be Queen of India. *Holds up a Queen's Crown* Melody Rockefeller do you take this Crown to wear even through War and Peace? *Looks at Melody and the Crowd gets Quiet and Jamie-Chan holds her arms up to her Nee-San*

Melody: *Looks down at Jamie-Chan who has a sad look in her eyes and Melody continues to stare down at Jamie-Chan and does not move while she thinks* (I made a Promise to my friends that even if I came to this I would say no but now something else is in Stake. My happiness.) *She looks at Alice who nods and so does everyone else around the group and Ikuto just stares at her and she clears her throat and steps forward* My People I would just like to say that I-

Guy: You don't want the crowd your Majesty do you?

Melody: Huh? *Turns to see a Guy in a fancy outfit*

Melina: We still have until Sunset so hold off on it!

Guy: Why you haven't told her have you?

Melina: I was planning on doing so when her friends go home now bow to show your respect.

Guy: They should be bowing to me seeing I'm going to be King once little Melody accepts the Crown.

Melody: Mama?

Melina: He's your betrothed. He asked for your hand in marriage in exchange for keeping the peace between our two Kingdoms.

Melody: What? So this has all been a lie?

Melina: No. I wanted my baby girl to become Queen but then he came asking for your hand in Marriage to keep the truce we have.

Guy: So am I going to get it?

Melody: *She steps forward and Glares at him* No. Never. As long as I am here you'll never have the Kingdom or my hand in Marriage!

Guy: Then you just choose Death for your People.

Melody: You don't want to come near me. I'm not like all children.

Guy: Then you'll be perfect for a wife you should be a great Child Bearer. *He grabs her arm and Ikuto steps in between them*

Ikuto: Let go of Melody.

Guy: Who are you supposed to be? Her personal body Guard?

Ikuto: No just the love of her life.

Guy: This worthless brat actually fell in love. *Laughs* Impossible.

Utau: *Steps over to them* Let go of my Future Sister.

Melody: Utau-San?

Amu: *The Guardians and Josh step up* Let her go!

Josh: You'd better let my Nee-San go before Ikuto-Oni-Sama gets really angry.

Guy: What can worthless brats like you do to me? I am the betrothed Ruler of this Kingdom.

Melody: No your not. *She pulls her arm back and rubs her hand over her wrist and sees it was bruised a little but it didn't hurt* You will never be King! Never! Now either you get out of my mother's Kingdom or we'll show you we aren't worthless brats. Leave and never come back! And Stay away from my home!

Guy: You think a few harsh words will get me to leave?

Melody: Of course if you don't leave I'll make you.

Guy: Huh?

Melody: *She looks up and Smiles evilly* Have you ever heard of what happens after someone hears a Violin known to contain Bad Luck?

Guy: Huh? Bad Luck you say? There is no such thing.

Melody: Oh but there is… Tell him what happened to Betty Tadase-Kun?

Tadase: (Where are you going with this?) I can't recall anything oh wait you mean Betty's death?

Melody: Yeah that's the one.

Tadase: She died after listening to Ikuto-Oni-Chan's Violin.

Melody: Though his friends are not affected. Play for us Ikuto.

Ikuto: *Looks at her confused but he pulls out his violin and the guy gets nervous* What song Melody?

Melody: Any Song… *Ikuto starts to play and Melody notices its her song and she tries to not sing along*

Guy: Fine I'll Leave! *He turns and runs out of the Kingdom and Melody laughs after he leaves*

Melody: And that is how you get a bad away from your Kingdom Mama. See I told you it'd work.

Melina: You told me so many times and I didn't listen now I know the truth. *Ikuto finishes the song and puts his Violin away then Melody stands where her people can see her*

Melody: My People! I am sorry to say that I won't take over for my mother but after I've lived out my life in Japan I'll come home. But not just yet.

Melina: Until she returns I will continue to watch over you my people.

Melody: So your all in good hands. *Smiles and waves*

Later….

Melody: All is well as it ends well right?

Utau: I don't understand what did Ikuto playing his violin have to do with anything?

Yaya: Your Mama kept us locked in our rooms and Yaya didn't get any sweets!

Melody: Sorry but it was the only way to get things to go well.

Tadase: Well with what?

Amu: Yeah Spill it!

Rima: We want to know.

Nagi: You better tell us or you might not live another second with Tsukiyomi-San and Rima-Chan.

Melody: Okay you see when Mama sent the letter I wrote back my cell-phone number so we could work out the plan.

Yaya: What Plan?

Melody: Operation "Keep the Peace in India" You see it started with how things went out and when my stupid Betrothed finally made his appearance we were going to use Ikuto's Violin to drive him out of India. To make him feel like he was going to get cursed when Ikuto's Violin isn't harmful.

Alice: Your plan worked out perfectly Melody-Chan.

Jamie: Yay! Nee-San! *Melody holds Jamie-Chan*

Melody: Of course I had to have Mama and Jamie-Chan in on it. Papa was in on it too. As well as the School President and Dad of course.

Ikuto: Dad?

Melody: Yeah your Dad he said I could call him Dad didn't he?

Ikuto: Yeah. So all this was to get your betrothed off your mom's case?

Melody: Yes there really wasn't a reason for going except to help Mama with her problem. He won't be back ever again.

Ikuto: That's good to hear.

Melody: Yeah. *She hugs Ikuto's arm and he looks out the window while she lays her head on his arm* (Ikuto and I will never be separated. Never Ever.) *She smiles and the Picture Freezes*

**Maddiejane94: Well? What did you think of Chapter 3? Chapter 4 might be up tomorrow don't really know since I'm staying at my nana's tomorrow and I might forget my computer at home I hope not but I am tired tonight. So Arigatou for Reading Minna and Tame Naito!**


	5. Chapter5 My real first day with Ikuto!

**Together Forever!**

**Maddiejane94: Hey Minna-San! How is your day today? Mine is perfect! Here's Chapter 4!**

Chapter 4  
"Facing Madoski Alynn-San for the final time and getting her off my enemy side!"

Melody: Morning Ikuto. *She smiles and Ikuto puts his arm around her as they walk to school*

Ikuto: How'd you sleep?

Melody: Good. But I had the weirdest Dream.

Ikuto: What about?

Melody: You transformed with my Charas.

Ikuto: Huh? *He looks down at her and she laughs*

Melody: It was actually pretty funny you looked cute.

Ikuto: You had the weirdest dream.

Melody: Awe you can't say it wasn't funny!

Ikuto: It was.

Melody: Then Laugh a little Ikuto!

Ikuto: *Ikuto Chuckles and she smiles* there happy?

Melody: Yeah I am. *She sees Tyler, Lois, and Brandon and she runs over to them* Morning guys.

Tyler: Good Morning Higurashi-San.

Lois: Morning Higurashi-San.

Brandon: Morning.

Melody: So how was your break?

Tyler: Same old stuff video games and relaxing.

Brandon: Exactly Dude.

Lois: My Sister made me knit with her. *He shakes his head* I still have nightmares from it!

Melody: *She laughs* Knitting is kinda scary.

Lois: Higurashi-San you have Madoski-San looking at you.

Melody: Huh? *Runs over to her* Good Morning Madoski-San!

Alynn: Good Morning Melody-San.

Melody: How was your Break?

Alynn: terrible. My mom had me shop for Stamps with her and my Aunt. I never want to see a Stamp ever again.

Melody: *Laughs* Stamps are actually fun to use.

Alynn: Not when they have creepy animals on them! They freak me out!

Melody: Awe. Poor Alynn-Chan. But maybe it wouldn't have happened if you would have just let things alone when people are happy. *Alynn looks at her and she smiles* Its nothing lets get to class! *Pulls Alynn to class*

Later…

Melody: Class was fun today!

Alynn: Yeah it was. Hey want to hang out today?

Melody: Uh? Sure I guess.

Later…

Alynn: You see I've always been Ikuto-Kun's friend and I kept telling him I'd keep girls off of him and he accepted me as his friend but the truth is I've always liked him. I only kept girls off him for that reason and that reason only. But then you come and ruin my fun.

Melody: *She stands up and looks down at Alynn* Its not up to you to decide Ikuto's Happiness. His happiness is with the one he truly loves. He chose me and there is nothing you can really do to stop it. What do you say Alynn-Chan? Truce? *Holds out a hand and Alynn starts to take it but slaps Melody's hand away* Huh? Alynn-Chan?

Alynn: The Difference between me and you is that I'm normal when you never will be Miss Princess Melody Rockefeller.

Melody: I'm a Princess so what? Ikuto will never love you because your normal he loves me because we make each other happy when we are together. Can't you just face that one fact?

Alynn: I wanted to be the one Ikuto hugs and tells he loves but then you come along into his life and ruin it!

Melody: Alynn-Chan? *Alynn looks up at her* You are clouded by feelings that will never happen release those feelings and be renewed by the Crazy Locket! *Melody nods at Star who nods too* My Heart, Unlock! *Melody stands in the Transformation Dimension and Star goes in her egg and enters Melody's body then Melody's outfit appears along with boots, gloves and a microphone on her ear and she Poses* Character Transformation: Elemento Star Lighter!

Alynn: Elemento Star Lighter?

Melody: Alynn-Chan true friendship and love comes from the heart but they are two different things. Friendship is something you share with someone who is just a friend and Love is something two people share. Star was born from my feelings to Believe in my Friendship with my friends and my Love for Ikuto. That is why I am able to take this form! *Melody jumps and floats above Alynn* You have a chance to change everything and become the real Madoski Alynn that Ikuto met when you two were in Junior High. A Girl who smiles and laughs when she is happy not clouded by anger and sadness.

Alynn: How did you?

Melody: When someone grew up like me I know how they feel. *Holds out her hand* Take my hand Alynn-Chan and be reborn into your real would-be self.

Alynn: Melody-San? *Takes her hand and Melody uses her attack*

Melody: Where Anger and Sadness is formed Happiness is Born: Starlight Navigation! *Alynn is surrounded in stars and her sad face turns into a smile and she laughs* There is the Alynn-Chan Ikuto knows!

Alynn: Melody-San I'm sorry for sending those guys after you! I'll never do it again I promise!

Melody: I forgive you Alynn-San. How about I make it up to you by giving you this. *Holds out a Ticket* Its for Hoshino Utau and Hoshino Mac's Concert. I was planning on going but since I know the two I can get in free so you take it.

Alynn: I love Hoshino Mac and Utau! They are so cool!

Melody: They are singing their new song tonight.

Alynn: What is it called?

Melody: A Friend's Courage.

Alynn: I can't wait thanks!

Later…

Melody: Hey Utau-San.

Utau: Hey. Hurry up and get ready we are on in ten.

Melody: Right I have to look my best I have a friend coming today.

Utau: Who?

Melody: Madoski-Chan. *Utau looks at her shocked* She's back to normal. She won't try killing me anymore so you don't have to worry.

Utau: Its you I'm worried about not her. She got rid of all the other girls that liked Ikuto like I did and she is evil.

Melody: Stop that no she isn't! Give her a chance Utau-San. *She gets ready and she winks at Utau* Trust me with her on our side it'll help a lot trust me.

Utau: Whatever you say Melody-Chan.

Melody: Let's go! *They get out on stage and Melody spins around and speaks into the microphone* This goes out to a special girl my friend told me about. She was filled with Anger and Sadness but from those Happiness is born. This is for you Madoski Alynn. *Utau and her start to sing and dance at the same time in rhythm with the beat* A light dances among the clouds.

Utau: And seasons pour down on the Meadow.

Both: Now it begins…

Melody: Turning around to a friend's voice as they're running towards me, there is a smile that never changes.

Utau: And the rays of light sparkle.

Melody: When walking along the frozen path in winter, How many times have I been saved…

Both: By the passing Cheer-me-up?

Utau: I want to be like you,

Both: Someone who gives others courage! A friend's Courage is what I want to be like! I want to be just like you! A Friend's Courage… *The song comes to and end and the two look at the audience who are going wild*

Melody: The one I made the song out to I'd like to invite you back stage I've been told a lot about you and I want to meet you in person. *Smiles*

Later…

Alynn: Uh? Excuse me?

Melody: Huh? Oh hello you must be Madoski Alynn-San?

Alynn: Yes uh who was that told you about me?

Melody: Higurashi Melody-San why?

Alynn: Because she's the one who gave me the ticket to come here.

Melody: I know that. I've been here expecting you.

Alynn: You were expecting me?

Melody: Yes.

Alynn: Why?

Melody: Because you are good friends with Melody-San and Ikuto-Kun right?

Alynn: Uh? Yeah?

Melody: Well Melody-San tells me you stopped all girls from falling In love with him but Melody-San wouldn't give up.

Alynn: Yeah.

Melody: She is a brave child she is. One that even I envy.

Alynn: I didn't just envy her I hated her but that will all change! I'll be friends with her figure out why she's a brave child! I want to be like her! That is why I still envy her!

Melody: So who's to say you can't be her friend? You can be her friend but you'll never be like her because every child has their own personality. Their own would-Be self.

Alynn: Huh? Would-Be Self? That's what Melody-San said…

Melody: I guess sisters think alike as you would say.

Alynn: So Mac Hoshino is really Mac Higurashi?

Melody: Yes. But is that truly her?

Alynn: I'm not sure.

Melody: In your world you were clouded by uncertainly. After these memories Melody-San shall share with you your answer will be clear. Remember When she moved here.

Alynn: But no one can share the same memories not endless they were the same person… I am Melody?

Melody: If that is what you think your answer is… *A Flash Back starts*

Flash Back….

Melody: My name is Higurashi Melody-San… *Has a cold tone in her voice* I don't care where I am.

Girl: Cool!

Boy: And Spicy!

Girl: Like Hinamori-San!

Boy: But there is a hint of Craziness in her voice! I think she is Cool, Spicy and Crazy!

Voice: when she fell in love with Ikuto.

Light Flashes…

Melody: Ikuto I do really like you…

Ikuto: Huh?

Voice: When she smiled with the Guardians.

Light Flashes…

Melody: My life is with you all now!

Voice: All these make up one thing. Madoski Alynn are you really who you seem to be?

In the Present…

Alynn: Who I seem to be? Who I really am I-isn't Madoski Alynn its Higurashi Melody-San! I remember now I feinted after I went to the Amusement park! Ikuto carried me home but then I woke up here! Madoski Alynn never existed! I am Higurashi Melody-San! *Melody sits up in her bed*

Out of her Dream…

Melody: *She looks around her room and Rin and Star fly over to her* Guys did you have that dream too?

Star: Melody-San you've been unconscious since Friday. Its Monday in the morning.

Melody: So I never went to school with Ikuto and none of that happened? Huh? *She hears a voice*

Voice: Melody-San your world is so nice. I wish I could be like you again one day.

Melody: So I never did all that stuff?

Rin: No Melody-Chan. You start school tomorrow.

Melody: Its good to be home in my own body again.

Star: *Rin settles back in her egg and goes back to sleep* But you did learn something right Melody-San?

Melody: yeah I did. Friendship and Love comes from the heart but are two different things.

Star: That's right Melody-Chan.

Melody: Star did you see that dream too?

Star: We'll never know will we Melody-Chan?

Melody: Awe Star your so mean keeping secrets.

Star: But you did grow closer to Ikuto-Kun and its only the beginning.

Melody: Yeah I know.

Star: Let's hope our new world is better then the dream world.

Melody: So you did see the Dream?

Star: Yes Melody-Chan.

Melody: Then maybe I wasn't the only one who experienced Madoski Alynn-San my other self. *Looks out her window and smiles* Maybe we can find the truth of everyone's would-Be self as well together.

Star: Yes Melody-Chan. But we'll have Ikuto next to us as well.

Melody: Yeah we will. Now lets get some sleep. Night Star.

Star: Night Melody-Chan. *Goes to her egg and Melody lays back down and both fall asleep*

**Maddiejane94: So did you like it? That was all a dream! Melody-Chan fell and bumped her head hard. Surprising isn't it? Well the next chapter is going to be a lot more enjoyable. JA NE!**


End file.
